experimento 339
by Repollounicorniano
Summary: Eres bastante extraño mi querido...¿amigo?...¿compañero?...ya no se ni siquiera que eres para mi, ¿lo comprendes?, je, claro que no, tu ni siquiera sabes el significado de la confusión. ¡ERRORES DE LOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS SOLUCIONADOS EN EL CAP 4!...AVISO CAP 6
1. Chapter 1

**holaaaa mis queridos amigos ^-^, he venido a de nuevo con una nueva historia *-*, solo que esta es de muuuuuy preciada y hermosa serie NO.6. **

**bueno sin mas que decir algunas aclaraciones:**

**-_pensamientos-_**

_-_dialogos-

**declaimer: no.6 no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, por que si fuera asi les aseguro que el beso hubiera sido mejor y nezumi JAMAS! se ubiera ido T.T, y esto lo ago sin fine de lucro n.n.**

**comiencen a leer nenas *-* (y quizas nenes e.e)**

* * *

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del gran laboratorio ubicado en el lado norte de no.6, su padre le había pedido que viniera para poder educarlo sobre el ''negocio familiar'' que se supone el tendría que continuar, el no quería hacerlo, el no era un hombre de ciencia de echo prefería la lectura pero cuando a su padre se le metía una idea en la cabeza nadie podía evitar que esta se hiciera realidad.

Escondió su cara en la gran bufanda que traía puesta y doblo en el pasillo a la izquierda donde se supone que se encontraba la oficina de su progenitor, toco la puerta y enseguida escucho la voz de este diciendo que pasara, al entrar su padre lo miro de pies a cabeza para luego indicarle que se sentara.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no te vistas como un vago nezumi - dijo frunciendo el ceño y acariciándose la sien con estres

-olvida mi ropa no es importante, quiero terminar rápido con esto – dijo mirando serio a su padre con sus intensos ojos grises – sabes que no me gusta estar en este lugar, odio su olor.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte ya que trabajaras acá dentro de unos años pequeño – señalo parándose de su escritorio y acariciando el cabello de nezumi, el cual de inmediato aparto la cabeza, odiaba que lo trataran como a un niño pequeño. - vamos hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Salieron de la oficina en dirección a la sala de experimentos, odiaba ese lugar, la ultima vez que entro encontró cuatro ranas disecadas y unas cuantas ratas un tanto ''especiales'' como con 2 colas o con mas ojos de lo normal.

El recuerdo de ese lugar hizo que nezumi se estremeciera del asco, solo esperaba que sea lo que sea lo que le quiere mostrar su padre no lo deje con naucias.

-alguna vez te conté ni sueño de hacer al espécimen perfecto ? - pregunto mirando por el rabillo del ojo a nezumi quien caminaba su lado.

-no, no lo hiciste- dijo mientras acomodaba sus manos en su bolsillo- pero, a que te refieres con espécimen perfecto?.

-veras, desde que me interesé en la ciencia he soñado con crear al humano del milenio- dijo mirando al techo con emoción – y creo que lo he estado consiguiendo, solo que he cometido un pequeño error.

-Así que estas jugando a ser dios? - declaro nezumi con una sonrisa sarcástica en su boca- y dime ¿que te salio mal?, acaso salio con un tercer brazo?

-Claro que no – rió el padre de nezumi golpeándolo levemente en la espalda – tiene un cuerpo normal y una mente extraordinaria, una excelente memoria y facilidad del aprendizaje, aunque debido a un pequeño error sus ojos y su cabello son algo extraños y ademas tiene una cicatriz rodeando le el cuerpo.

-No debe ser nada lindo, ademas de ser un sabelotodo apuesto que ni siquiera habla con nadie- dijo nezumi imaginándose a un joven con millones de aparatos dentales, pelo color purpura cortado extrañamente y con una cicatriz que palpitaba y ocupaba la mitad de la cara.

-A eso voy, el experimento 339 no habla con nadie mas que lo necesario

-siempre lo supe – suspiro echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Algo salio mal en la parte cerebral que indica las emociones – nezumi abrió los ojos de golpe ¿acaso el experimento no tenia compacion y era un sicopata asesino? - el no tiene ninguna emoción, el no llora, no ama, no siente ira, no siente felicidad, ni siquiera se a sonrojado alguna vez. El es como una carpeta donde almacenas archivos y nunca llega a su limite.

Nezumi se quedo perplejo, no sabia si es que había leído muchos libros de fantasía o visto muchas películas, pero se le vino de inmediato a la mente que ese chico debía ser como un frankenstain inteligente o algo así, ahora tenia mas curiosidad de conocerlo, iba ser interesante ver a un chico que ni siquiera ha llorado en su vida ni reído.

-pero si no tiene sentimientos significa que no es humano cierto?- pregunto nezumi

-no es tan así, su cuerpo pertenece al de un humano solo que ese sector del cerebro se vio bloqueado por razones desconocidas pero quizás podría llegar a sentir una emoción alguna ves-

-entonces hay posibilidades de que el pueda llegar a sentir algo? -

-si las hay – dijo su padre acomodándose las gafas marrones y cuadradas que tenia – aunque no se si eso nos convendría, si no hay emociones es mas fácil experimentar.

Eso lo dejo bastante molesto, no le importaba lo que hiciera su padre pero eso ya era aprovecharse de la situación ¿acaso ni siquiera le importaba que ese chico sonriera alguna vez?, definitivamente su padre aveces podía ser muy cruel.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la dichosa sala estaba justo frente a el, su padre tomo una tarjeta y la paso por un verificador de identidad asiendo que la puerta se abriera ante sus ojos.

No podía negar que estaba nervioso, después de todo era un chico que prácticamente no le importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor, al dar el primer paso para entrar una pregunta que se debía a ver echo desde que su padre lo llamo.

¿para que rayos tenia que ir a ver a ese chico?

Estaba a punto de preguntárselo al mayor pero una presencia que francamente le daba nauseas se encontraba apoyada en la pared.

-Se puede saber que ases acá? - pregunto nezumi irritado, nunca le había caído muy bien safu había algo en la chica que lo irritaba, en especial su actitud de ''soy mejor que tu por que me saco excelentes calificaciones'' , sinceramente era un insecto pegado al parabrisas

-y que te importa, yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca- dijo apuntándole con un dedo en el pecho – ademas mi madre es una de las cabezas de la investigación, y me ha pedido mi ayuda.

-Asi que tu sabes por que estamos acá?- realmente le estaba entrando curiosidad y su padre ya se había alejado – dímelo - ordeno con una mirada fría.

-Como se nota tu ignorancia – suspiro safu colocándose una mano en la frente, aunque nezumi ni siquiera se inmuto. - ¿ya te hablaron de 339?

-si, ya lo se todo, así que ve al grano mi tiempo es valioso -

-venimos para fortalecer su actividad comunicativa – al oír esto nezumi soltó una pequeña carcajada

-osea que nos harán hablar con un chico que ni siquiera sabe lo que es divertirse- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mirando como safu se irritaba

-piensa lo que quieras, yo solo vengo para aprender mas sobre las conductas humanas.

-Te has dado cuenta de que ese chico no tiene ''conductas'' – se burlo nezumi

-puede que no, pero sera interesante- respondió safu dando por concluida la conversación.

Entro la madre de safu con una mascarilla y una bata blanca desabrochada dejando ver el traje con el que venia. A nezumi le agradaba la señora akira tenia una larga cabellera lisa color marron y una piel muy blanca, ademas no tenia el carácter estresante de su hija.

-ya pueden pasar pero tendrán que colocarse delantales y las mascarillas por seguridad -dijo extendiéndoles los uniformes a los adolescentes – también tendrán que desinfectar sus manos, y cuando sion les tome confianza podrán sacarse las mascarillas

-se llama sion? - pregunto safu para luego recibir una respuesta afirmativa de su madre – es un lindo nombre

-como es eso de que nos tomara confianza? - pregunto dudoso nezumi

-veras cuando te dirige la palabra es por que lo ha echo – dijo sonriente akira mientras caminaba seguida por los chicos

llegaron a una gran puerta blanca que al momento en que verifico la identidad se abrió. Nezumi después de entrar iba a colocarse la mascarilla pero olfateo algo, el aire de ese lugar olía a ...flores... nezumi podia oler el dulce olor a flores dentro del lugar.

Inspecciono el lugar con la mirada esperando encontrarse con el chico de apariencia extravagante y una rara cicatriz, sin embargo no vio nada, camino junto con safu y la señora akira a través de la habitación hasta llegar a otra puerta, al momento en que se abrió nezumi lo pudo ver.

O al menos eso creía, había logrado ver un brazo estirándose para recoger un lápiz pero nada mas, y no es como si se pudiera ver mucho ya que habían montañas y montañas de libros de todo lo que a uno se le pudiera ocurrir, habían de anatomía,literatura,cocina,juegos de azar,matemáticas,historia y así un sin fin de libros amontonados en gigantescas torre que impedían ver a su dueño.

-_en serio es como una carpeta guarda archivos – pensó_ nezumi mientras intentaba buscar un hueco para visualizar al muchacho.

-Sion – llamo akira con voz dulce – alguien te vino a ver debes salir

-si sion queremos ser tus amigos – dijo safu fingiendo una sonrisa

-safu el no sabe que es tener amigos asi que no creo que te haga mucho caso – susurro akira al oído de su hija la cual bajo la mirada avergonzada

-l-lo siento -

-no importa – añadió akira tocando el hombro de su hija en señal de que no había hecho nada malo – ahora sion sale o tendré que ir por ti

-esta bien – se escucho una voz .

A nezumi extrañamente le agrado esa voz, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, se oía tan fría, tan ...sola..., espero impaciente quería saber mas de muchacho del que le habían hablado todo el día, quería saber mas del experimento 339 o como ahora lo llamaban sion.

Logro contener por arte de magia el sonrojo que se produjo cuando 339 salio de las montañas de libros, no era como se lo había imaginado, no parecía frankenstain, ni tenia el pelo purpura, ni millones de aparatos dentales, ni siquiera tenia la cicatriz palpitante que se había imaginado. El solo era …

...hermoso...

ok, se regaño mentalmente por esto, es decir ¿como el encontraba a un chico hermoso? Osea se puede pensar que tiene buena pinta, pero de ahi a encontrarlo de esa manera y ademas sonrojarse eran cosas que el jamas hubiera hecho.

se quedo observando la figura de sion un tiempo, no era ni muy delgado, ni muy gordo, era mas bajo que el por algunos centímetros y tenia el pelo color blanco el cual se veía bastante suave y le dieron ganas de tocarlo, luego vio que el lo miraba a los ojos.

Rojos, eran de un rojo carmesí que le recordaba a una mazana bien madura, pero se veían frios, demasiado diría el, eran como pozos sin fondo, no expresaban nada, pero pudo ver algo, aun no sabia lo que era pero sintió deseos de que ese chico, aunque fuera un segundo, le mostrara su sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento en que nezumi se dio cuenta de que el el experimento 339 no era nada de lo que el se había imaginado, y que aunque sonara algo tonto, sentía que aquel chico cambiaría un poco su monótona vida.

* * *

**y estoy de vuelta :D! díganme que les pareció? **

**si quieren aser una critica constructiva o algo así no se limiten realmente me ayudaría muuuucho! pero si no les gusto y me odian y me quieren matar a la hoguera por favor no sean tan crueles n.n'**

**les agradecería muuucho un review ! me dan ánimos de continuar **

**se despide:**

**daani-chan! c:**


	2. nuestra primera conversación

**PEEEEEEEEEEEERDON ! :ccccc si lo se me he demorado mucho .-. pero es que realmente estaba seca de inspiración, pero bueno n.n ya estoy de vuelta.**

**declaimer: no.6 no es mio y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro :D**

**muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ojala que el capitulo sea de su agrado ! *-***

* * *

Akira camino hasta donde se encontraba Sion y luego de observarlo unos segundos se dispuso a hablar.

Sion, te presento a nezumi y a Safu – dijo sonriente mientras apuntaba a los dos sonrojados jóvenes.

Habla rápido estoy ocupado – dijo el chico sentándose en el piso retomando su lectura

ellos vienen a reforzar tu actividad comunicativa – aclaro Akira tomándolo del brazo para levantarlo – mi labor es que aprendas a comunicarte comúnmente.

Si Sion, podemos ser tus ...compañeros de experimentación- dijo Safu acercándose nerviosa- sabes lo que son compañeros cierto?.

Compañeros: Un compañero es el individuo que se acompaña con otro para algún fin. El vínculo que se establece entre compañeros se conoce compañerismo. El efecto de acompañar, estar con otra persona, añadir algo a otra cosa, existir junto a ella, por otra parte, recibe el nombre de compañía. - Sion dijo esto seriamente, sin absolutamente ninguna expresión mientras se levantaba para mirar de frente a los presentes.

Nezumi y Safu se miraron perplejos, ¡este tipo tenia un serio problema de comunicación! , si bien Nezumi había visto muchas cosas raras en su corta vida, esto no le llegaba a los talones a ninguna de ellas, es como si Sion fuera un envase. Su padre realmente era un ser despreciable.

Se acerco a Sion despacio, como si fuera un niño persiguiendo una paloma la cual podría escapar en cualquier momento, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y extendiendo su mano suavemente toco el blanco pelo del llamado experimento 339.

es suave – dijo Nezumi con una sonrisa, la cual no se veía por la mascarilla que traía puesta. - parece nieve, cuando era pequeño me gustaba jugar con ella.

Que haces estas loco! - grito Safu sacando la maño de Nezumi del cabello de Sion – no le puedes llegar y hablar así, es un experimento.

La loca eres tu, nunca pensé que tuvieras tan pocas neuronas para no saber que se trata de cualquier chico.

Puedes alterar algo en su organismo idiota - exclamo Safu levantado la voz – años de investigación se perderían.

Escuchame bien cosa molesta, tu ciencia me vale...

que acabas de hacer? - Nezumi se vio interrumpido por la extraña pregunta de sion.

Estaba discutiendo con esta mosca – dijo señalando a Safu haciendo que ella volteara la cabeza en señal de enojo.

Primero que nada, esa cosa no es una mosca es un ser humano, compuesto por varios sistemas que trabajan en conjunto creando un organismo. - dijo mientras Safu le sacaba la lengua a Nezumi en señal de victoria - no me refería eso, sino a lo otro.

Ehh? - dijo Nezumi pensando en lo que había echo desde que llego a la habitación – te refieres a cuando te toque el pelo? .

Si, por que lo tocaste?.

Perdón, solo quería acariciarlo, me recordaba a la nieve

cual era el sentido de acariciar algo que te recuerda a agua congelada cayendo del cielo?

Tiene algo de malo acariciar algo que me parece tierno? - pregunto Nezumi en modo de respuesta, este chico le había provocado reacciones extrañas, y como la rata que era, tenia que evadirlas.

No he leído nada sobre lo especial que pueda tener la nieve - dijo Sion sentándose en una silla junto a una mesa blanca.

Acaso nunca has leído novelas? - señalo Nezumi imitando al albino – la nieve es un recurso muy ocupado en ellas, se ocupa para mostrar algunos sentimientos o cosas así.

Claro que he leído novelas, pero no me interesan por que no las comprendo. - dijo Sion tomando un libro sobre el modelo atómico mecano-cuántico.

Nezumi observo por un momento a Sion, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Sion no sentía, para el era imposible saber que quería expresar una novela o una obra dramática, podía saber mucho de conceptos, pero nada de emociones.

Akira y Safu salieron de la habitación para buscar unos exámenes lingüísticos, así que Nezumi aprovecho su oportunidad y pregunto lo que tanto quería saber.

te gustarla tenerlos? - pregunto Nezumi algo nervioso por la delicadeza de la pregunta

que cosa? Los exámenes lingüísticos? - respondió Sion mirando fijamente la mesa

no, me refiero a los sentimientos, a las emociones – Sion lo miro serio, penetrándolo con su rojiza mirada.

Los sentimiento no sirven de nada, solo hacen que la experimentación se complique -

quien te dijo eso?

El señor Miyagi , mi dueño. - a Nezumi casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión, lo iba a matar, ¿como se atrevía a decirle eso a Sion?, tenia que pensar en un plan, Sion no podía seguir en este lugar.

Me puedo quitar la mascarilla? - pregunto Nezumi.

Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras – dijo Sion mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Gracias – Nezumi se saco la mascarilla, repasando en su mente lo que haría, y lo vergonzoso que iba a ser. - mira mi cara .

La estoy mirando.

Nezumi se perdió por un momento en su mirar, pero después recordó su objetivo. Tomo la mano de Sion con delicadeza -_definitivamente si esto no funciona no seré capaz de volver a entrar a este estúpido laboratorio – _se acerco un poco mas a Sion y acaricio su cicatriz, le dolía la forma en que este lo miraba, su mirada fría que no refleja nada y a la vez lo dice todo, era como un pequeño ratoncito solo y desamparado –_ creo que mi nombre a afectado mi forma de expresarme acerca de las personas – _se dijo internamente Nezumi.

no sientes nada cuando la gente te toca? - pregunto Nezumi

siento su temperatura corporal – dijo Sion

assh... tu capacidad de entendimiento no es mucha por lo que veo – Nezumi comprendió que Sion era un tanto especial a la hora de entender algo

mi capacidad de entendimiento es mucha, solo que tu no hablas nada claro -

veras, cuando alguien te toca o te acaricia normalmente uno se siente avergonzado -

ya, pero creo que tu ya sabes que yo no necesito esas cosas inservibles como son las emociones.

Las necesitas – dijo Nezumi – otra cosa sea que no las tengas

es ''lindo'' tenerlas? - pregunto Sion llamando la atención de la rata.

A que te refieres con ''lindo'' -

leí en un libro que las emociones le daban vida al alma, el alma esta en los humanos y yo soy uno – declaro Sion tocando su corazón – pero aunque digan que es algo bueno, creo que estoy mal hecho. - Nezumi se extraño ante esto – creo que algo me falta.

Te gustaría poder tenerlos? -

creo que si, pero debo leer y hacer las pruebas para no terminar siendo inservible.

Sion -

que? -

te prometo que te sacare de aquí.

Sion miro a Nezumi, quien se separaba de el al sentir la puerta abrirse entrando Akira para decirle que el tiempo se había acabado.

La cara de Safu al entrar y ver a Nezumi sin su mascarilla era algo que jamas se le olvidaría a la rata en toda su vida, a la chica se le veía el enojo a tres kilómetros de distancia. Sion tomo el examen que le había dado Akira y lo resolvió en un par de minutos ante la mirada de asombro de Nezumi y Safu.

tu examen esta correcto Sion – dijo la mujer – felicidades!

Bien - Sion se levanto y se volvió a meter tras la pared de libros por la que había aparecido.

Ahora se tienen que retirar, Sion tiene que prepararse para el examen neurológico.

Nezumi salio de la habitación seguido de Safu pensando en que haría para sacar a Sion de ese lugar, se quito el uniforme que le habían pasado y volvió a colocar su bufanda en su cuello para esconder su cara en ella.

odio admitirlo – comento Safu que caminaba un poco mas atrás de Nezumi – pero 339 no era como me lo imaginaba.

Se llama Sion, mosca – dijo Nezumi mirando hacia atrás viendo como Safu fruncía el ceño – aunque yo también me lo había imaginado de otra manera.

Lastima que no tenga emociones seria un buen novio – eso hizo que Nezumi la mirara con una mirada de no entender nada – que, como si fuera raro que me gustara un chico. ¿o es que igual te gusta?

No es eso, solo que con esa ''hermosa personalidad'' se me había olvidado que eras una chica – se burlo Nezumi

púdrete rata asquerosa – dijo Safu doblando a la izquierda perdiéndose de la vista de la rata

Ahora que ya se encontraba saliendo del horrible edificio blanco podía pensar mas tranquilo, era una promesa, iba a sacar a Sion de ahí y le sacaría una sonrisa.

* * *

**y bueno que tal? n.n' **

**perdón**** si no esta muy bien escrito, es que mi inspiración se fue por las nubes para quizás cuando volver u_u**

**ASÍ**** QUE! si me quieren dejar alguna sugerencia sobre como les gustaria que continuara la historia no tengan miedo en decirlo ^-^**

**review? c:**


	3. un aliado

**hola personas del mundo *-***

**he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo ^-^, ojala que lo disfruten :D**

**declaimer: hago esto sin fines de lucro, no.6 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto para entretencion :D**

**disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue encaminarse a su habitación mientras rogaba al cielo que su padre no se le pasara por la cabeza volver a su hogar. No aguantaría las ganas de golpearle la cara a ese tipo.

El recuerdo de Sion diciendo que su su padre era su dueño y que las emociones solo complicaban la experimentación seguía rondando por su mente, tenia que pensar en un plan rápido.

Lo primero era convencer a Sion de salir de ahí y de que podía confiar en el, lo segundo era sacarlo, y lo tercero y mas complicado era descubrir la forma de que pudiera sentir o al menos comprender las emociones humanas.

Se arrojo sobre la cama y puso la radio a todo volumen, pensando en su visita de mañana al laboratorio. Mientras jugaba a cambiar las estaciones de radio para ''concentrarse'' escucho una canción que llamo su atención.

* * *

Nezumi corría por los blancos pasillos del lugar ,si, se había quedado dormido y ahora con 10 minutos de atraso solo pensaba en que corría demasiado lento y que los pasillos eran demasiado largos para su gusto.

Al llegar a su destino suspiro mientras apoyaba sus manos en su rodillas para después ponerse la bata blanca que debían ocupar para entrar, se detuvo un momento para pensar si se debía poner la mascarilla pero después recordó que esta solo era hasta que Sion le permitiera sacársela (cosa que había hecho la vez pasada) por lo que no se preocupo de cubrir su rostro.

Al entrar pudo ver a Safu intentando hablarle a Sion con ''dulzura'' cosa que ha Nezumi le hizo lanzar una pequeña carcajada ya que el albino no le prestaba mas atención a la chica que la que un niño le presta a un libro de calculo, Safu lanzo un bufido molesta al notar su presencia mientras que Sion solo le dirigía una mirada para retomar su lectura.

que lindo! , ha llegado mi rata preferida – dijo sarcásticamente Safu mientras movia una mano en el aire – y yo que tenia la ilusión de que te habían mandado al extranjero.

Ja-ja, que lindo verte saltamontes, pero me temo que no podre hacer realidad esa ilusión tuya – respondió Nezumi mientras se acercaba a los chicos – hola Sion, que lees?

_'_'El principito'' – dijo el albino mirando a Nezumi – aunque no logre comprender el final así que lo estoy leyendo otra vez.

Recuerdo haberlo leído, y creo que no podrás entender el final si no entiendes las emociones primero – Nezumi se dio cuenta de que había llegado su oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar – lo que pasa es que el principito es la representación de los niños, y las criaturas y personas con las que se encuentra son algo asi como los adultos y todo eso. Aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien, a pasado mucho.

Como puedes hacer que te responda? - pregunto enojada Safu – a mi no me ha respondido en todo este tiempo.

Quizás no le gusten los insectos mantis religiosa – se burlo Nezumi.

No me llames con nombres de bichos, ¡soy una persona! -

si, y yo soy un delfín – Nezumi ya se estaba hartando de la presencia de Safu, solo retrasaba las cosas.

Y yo que creía que los delfines eran criaturas adorables – contraataco Safu

lo somos – respondió el de ojos grises – solo que soy un delfín que odia a los bicharracos como tu.

Por que no te matas? - pregunto Safu al borde de la histeria.

Por que no mejor te callas, Sion no te debe hablar por que pareces una sicopata asesina – respondió Nezumi mientras se sentaba al lado de Sion.

Eso es cierto – dijo el albino dirigiéndose a Nezumi – nunca había estado con una persona tan poco centralizada.

Nezumi no pudo contener la risa y estallo en carcajadas, mientras que Safu salia echando maldiciones de la habitación dejando a la rata y al albino solos.

Sion observo por un momento a Nezumi, ¿que le estaba pasando?, acaso un ataque de locura o era una reacción a una acción cometida por Safu, sinceramente no lo sabia ¿o tal vez si?, recordaba ver a una persona hacer lo mismo que Nezumi en un documental de comportamiento humano, -_ creo que se llama reírse-_ pensó el albino mientras observaba a su acompañante –_ la risa es una respuesta a algo que causa gracia, o una reacción a la estìmulacion nerviosa - . _Sion decidió dejar de pensar en lo que le ocurría a la rata, después de todo no lo iba a comprender.

¿por que tu y esa chica se pelean tanto? - pregunto el de mirada rojiza

lo que pasa es que en el mundo hay distintos tipos de personas, y entre ellas están las que se creen superiores, ella por ejemplo – contesto Nezumi recuperándose de el resiente ataque de risa – ademas ella es la que comenzó ahora.

No se supone que ya son personas maduras? - dijo Sion – nunca había visto a dos personas sentir tanta ira con la presencia de otro individuo.

Deja ya de preocuparte por eso – Nezumi se dio cuenta de que se estaba alejando de su objetivo – ahora hablame de ti, ¿que ha sido de tu vida?

Ok... esa no había sido la mejor pregunta para empezar, después de todo a Sion no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo contarle de su vida. Bueno ahora solo quedaba conocer la respuesta del chico.

que sentido tendría contártelo? - Sion miro a su lado quedando frente a frente con Nezumi – después de todo no cambiara nada que lo sepas.

Pero...etto...así podría aprender el comportamiento de un muchacho que pasa sus días en un laboratorio – esto iba a ser difícil para el, Sion era demasiado difícil – eso me ayudaría se me encuentro en una situación parecida... podria comparar actitudes y sucesos y todo eso.

Sion miro por un momento a Nezumi mientras que este rogaba por que el albino accediera a contestar su pregunta. El mas bajo medito un poco mientras miraba a la pared con la mirada perdida (o al menos eso creyó Nezumi) y luego de unos segundos volvió su vista a Nezumi, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

hoy me dieron leche con cereal en la mañana como comida inicial, luego leí un poco antes del chequeo diario de temperatura corporal, hoy creo que estaba mas baja que la de ayer pero es normal, luego tuve que correr un poco para que pudieran revisar mi condición física. Paso media hora y llego esa chica, la que tu dices que es un insecto y comenzó a hablarme de que estaba muy emocionada por estar conmigo y que le gustaban mis ojos. Después llegaste tu, discutieron y ahora estamos hablando sobre lo que hice en el día de hoy.- dijo Sion ante la asombrada mirada de Nezumi, ¿ a que hora se levantaba este chico?, el se levanto a las nueve y media y con suerte se había aseado para llegar al laboratorio a tiempo– aunque creo que se me olvido decir que antes de que llegaras estaba leyendo.

Sion?-

que sucede?-

a que horas te levantas?- ya la curiosidad le había ganado.

A las 6:30 am, y me recuesto a las 22:00 pm. Aunque algunos días me acuesto mas tarde debido al itinerario -

uuh...te admiro por eso – dijo Nezumi mientras le acariciaba su blanco cabello – yo no podría.

Si podrías solo que no quieres hacerlo – ok, ese era un buen punto.

Sabes, ayer escuche una canción que me recordaba a ti – tenia que comenzar a hablar de lo que había venido a hacer, tenia que hablar normalmente con Sion – aunque la cantaba una chica, pero la historia me recordaba a la tuya en parte.

Una canción? - Sion dudo por un momento- ¿cual era la historia?

Era de un robot que fue creado por un científico solitario – la rata hablo mientras se paraba frente a Sion para agregarle dramatismo a su historia como buen amante del teatro que era – lo llamaron el robot del milagro, pero le faltaba algo ya que no tenia corazón, por lo que su dueño y creador se esforzó para crearle un programa que pudiera imitar a uno, pero no lo logra y muere dejando al robot solo y al programa con imperfecciones. El robot descubre el programa y lo activa, con este puede sentir emociones así como la tristeza, la felicidad entre otras, el robot del milagro va a la tumba de su creador y le canta agradeciéndole, pero su sistema no resiste el programa y muere – mientras contaba la historia Nezumi hacia gestos con sus manos para ayudar a Sion a entender- vez, tu eres como el robot del milagro y yo seré el que te ayude a encontrar un ''programa'' para que puedas sentir. - comenz a pensar que su plan debia ser modificado.

Te das cuenta que esa es una historia ficticia y que yo no soy un robot – señalo Sion con serenidad – no puedes llegar y crear un programa, menos esperar que funcione en mi que soy un humano.

Pero lo podría intentar – insistió Nezumi – quizás no un programa pero te podría enseñar.

Las emociones provienen del cerebro, no del corazón.-

si, pero cuando uno las sientes te aseguro que no se sienten en la cabeza .-

pero, entonces como las sientes? - pregunto Sion con duda -

veras...- Nezumi intentaba encontrar la mejor forma de explicarle al chico – cuando uno esta feliz, como que te dan ganas de salta y tu boca hace esto – Nezumi sonrió para Sion – y te dan algo así como ganas de saltar. Cuando uno esta triste, bueno, se te hace un nudo en la garganta y no puedes hablar, tu voz falla y tu ojos se llenan de agua que luego cae.

Creo que la tristeza no tiene nada de bueno- dijo Sion – no me gustaría sentirla.

Créeme que nadie la quiere sentir -

entonces por que la sienten? -

por que uno no decide que emoción tener, sino que ellas deciden donde y cuando salir -

Nezumi miro por un momento a Sion, quería que el sintiera pero la idea de verlo llorar no le gustaba para nada, Sion era una persona fría por que no podía sentir, sin embargo quizás si lo pudiera hacer seguramente seria una persona sensible.

Akira ingreso para llevar a Sion a un examen y Nezumi no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ir, su plan había cambiado, si se llevaba a Sion antes de que el sintiera seria mas complicado hacerlo sentir, en cambio en el laboratorio tenia mas oportunidades de hacerlo.

no creo que sea conveniente que vallas Nezumi – dijo Akira con dulzura – esta clase de exámenes son complicados.-

no se preocupe por mi señora – Nezumi intento sonar lo mas amable posible - estaré bien, ademas mi padre quiere que aprenda del negocio familiar de todos modos.

Bueno, si lo colocas asi vamos. - lo bueno de Akira era que siempre intentaba estar en paz con su entorno asi que evitaba entrar en discusiones. - estas listo Sion?

Si, apurémonos por que quiero llegar a leer – Sion se levanto y camino hacia la puerta seguido por Akira y Nezumi.

Que clases de exámenes le harán? - pregunto la rata

veras, los exámenes neurológicos que le íbamos a realizar el otro día no se pudieron hacer así que lo haremos hoy – respondió Akira con una sonrisa.

Nezumi decidió no preguntar mas, esa información era suficiente. Lo bueno era que podría ver como funcionaba la mente de Sion, lo que facilitaba el cumplimiento del primer paso del plan.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una sala llena de instrumentos para realizar los exámenes correspondientes, Akira le dijo que se colocaran detrás de un vidrio mientras que al otro lado de este podía ver como Sion aparecía con una de esas batas que le colocan a los enfermos cuando los van a operar, el albino de sentó en una mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Akira hizo una señal con la mano y un hombre entro para ponerle un tipo de casco extraño a Sion, luego salio y la luz se hizo mas tenue en la habitación.

estas listo Sion? - pregunto Akira al chico que solamente asintió – bien, hoy intentaremos ver si tu sistema emocional a tenido algún cambio – Nezumi agradeció a los cielos por esto, el plan iba a la perfección. - comenzaremos con música – una música triste se empezó a oir en el ambiente. - sientes algo? Te produce algo esta melodía?

no. - dijo el albino simplemente – no me produce nada – la música cambio a algo mas alegre.

Y ahora?

no.- de pronto todas las luces se apagaron sorprendiendo a la rata que iba a hablar antes de ser detenido por la mano de Akira tocando su hombro. En el ambiente aterradores sonidos se escuchaban.

Sientes algo? - la voz de Akira se oía extraña como si su garganta hubiese sido desgarrada

no.- dijo el albino tranquilamente – me puedo ir? - la luces se volvieron a prender dejando a un Nezumi sorprendido y a una Akira triste.

Ok, vistanlo! - y en eso unos hombres entraron para ponerle ropa adecuada a Sion.

Akira le pidió a Nezumi que la siguiera hasta una oficina cerca de ahí.

no le debes contar a tu padre sobre estos exámenes – dijo la mujer seriamente.

Por que? - la rata no se resistió a preguntar – acaso el no quiere saber del comportamiento de Sion ?

Lo que tu padre hizo con ese niño es inhumano – Nezumi se sorprendió ante esto y luego comprendió todo.

Quiere que Sion sienta cierto? -

así es, pero aun no encuentro la solución-

puedo ayudar? - pregunto la rata – tengo que sacar a Sion de acá

te das cuenta de que lo que estas haciendo es sumamente peligroso?

No había pensado en eso, pero no le importaba, solo quería sacar a Sion de ese lugar.

sacare a Sion de acá como sea -

entonces yo te ayudo muchacho.

Akira salio de la oficina dejando a Nezumi satisfecho con su suerte. Al parecer esto daría resultado.

* * *

**y que tal? n.n'**

**les quiero agradecar a todos por sus hermosos reviews, en serio me animan mucho *-*, perdon por la tardanza pero estoy cerca de las pruebas globales y bueno no yuve tempo de escribir u_u**

**reviews? :D**


	4. solo un experimento

**_Holaaaaaaaaaa gente bella del mundo *-*_**

**_he aquí un nuevo capitulo de ''experimento 339'' :DDD_**

**_declaimer: no.6 no me pertenece, yo solo utilice sus personajes para crear una historia sin fines de lucro :33_**

**_notas de la autora al final ccccccccccc:_**

* * *

Sion se encontraba caminando de nuevo a su habitación, realmente le aburrían de sobremanera esto de escuchar música para ver su ''estado neurológico'' , después de todo ¿de que servia?, la música era un conjunto de notas musicales que se unen para crear una melodía con un ritmo seleccionado.

Nada del otro mundo.

Vio que Nezumi lo había dejado de seguir y que iba caminando solo, quizás se habían ido a comer con Akira o hacer mas estudios. Realmente no le importaba. Después de todo el nunca sentía hambre.

Llego a su habitación y intento enfocarse en los libros, cosa que no pudo hacer pues al parecer ya los había leído todos. Se sentó en el frío piso de el cuarto apoyado por una de sus muchas montañas de libros amontonadas por el lugar decidió pensar en los echos que habían pasado en el día y las cosas que había hablado y comido.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

Aunque si se colocaba a pensar bien ese chico Nezumi había vuelto a sacar el tema de sus emociones, si que era extraño el joven...o al menos lo era para su gusto, se esforzaba demasiado para hacerlo cambiar de idea en eso de los sentimientos.

Sion sabia que su sistema neurológico no cambiaría.

Eso lo había tenido claro desde que le explicaron la situación, su cuerpo estaba diseñado así y debía aceptarlo, ademas no es que tener emociones sea la gran cosa.

_¿oh tal vez si?_

Claro que no. después de todo habían muchos libros que leer y conceptos que memorizar.

Miro sus libros por un momento, si lo pensaba bien todos los chicos de su edad que aparecían en estos vivían en casas normales, con familias o mascotas. El nunca había tenido eso. No es como si le importara, pero estar en otro ambiente le parecía..._interesante_...aunque tenia que permanecer en el laboratorio.

Decidió dejar de pensar en cosas irrelevantes, después de todo el solo era un experimento, no es como si se preocuparan de sus intereses. El solo estaba para ayudar en la investigación.

Sabia que pasaría toda una vida ahí, sin salir.

* * *

Nezumi caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, le causaba gracia ver a la gente caminando sin preocupaciones y mirando la tiendas como si la vida fuera un sueño feliz aunque claro, el sabia que estaba lejos de ser eso.

Miro por un rato las tiendas del lugar, llenas de luces de colores y música de distintos tipos. Se preguntó si Sion algún día podría verlas, seguro que le gustarían.

Se había encariñado con el albino, es mas estaba seguro de que si Sion sintiera serian grandes amigos.

Mientras caminaba llego a la biblioteca central, después de mirarla unos segundos decidió entrar para investigar mas sobre la extraña situación del de ojos color rubí.

Al entrar pudo ver cientos de libros ordenados en estantes cuidadosamente acomodados a una cierta distancia uno del otro, era momento de comenzar a investigar sobre la situación en la que Sion se encontraba.

_Primero debo saber que tiene _– pensó la rata mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la silenciosa biblioteca – _mmm... supongo que lo suyo clasificaría como trastorno de personalidad o algo así -_

Continuo buscando hasta encontrar la sección de psiquiatría en la cual debía estar lo que estaba buscando.

Después de unos minutos sin obtener resultados encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas.

...síndrome de Asperger*...

Un síndrome que hacia que los afectados tuvieran dificultades al intentar socializar con otros individuos y al poder entender el lenguaje no verbal y el paraverbal. En muchos de los casos los pacientes suelen tener inteligencia superior junto con una buena memoria.

Sin embargo debido a su condición no perciben las emociones ajenas e incluso propias en algunos casos carecen de empatía.

Bien, Sion clasificaba como un afectado por este síndrome, aunque le faltaban algunas condiciones por cumplir por lo que quizás padecía de otra enfermedad.

Se apresuro para ver la cura para dicho trastorno en el libro, sin embargo una palabra hizo que todo su animo se fuera por el piso.

INCURABLE.

Ok, quizás era incurable para las personas comunes, pero Sion no lo era ¿cierto?, Sion era Sion y punto, el iba a encontrar la cura para su enfermedad.

Después de estar toda una noche sin dormir _(ya que estuvo buscando información en su casa)_, Nezumi se aseo y partió al laboratorio, quizás Akira supiera como curar el síndrome.

* * *

Akira observaba las anotaciones que traía en su libreta para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, después de todo Sion era un niño bastante complicado.

Ademas de no hablar mucho el albino solo se concentraba en leer y aprender conceptos, aunque no los comprendiera. Era un muchacho bastante peculiar.

- _¡Akira-san!_ - se escucho un grito – _espere ¡creo que tengo una idea de como curar a Sion!_

La mujer volteo para poder observar al adolescente de ojos grises correr a gran velocidad hacia ella, este tenia unos papeles en sus manos y se podían observar unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Sonrió al ver esta imagen, Nezumi de verdad se estaba esforzando para curar a Sion, era un buen chico.

_- Y dime ¿que encontraste?_ - dijo la mujer

_- Creo... que ya se... lo que puede...tener Sion_ - hablo el joven entrecortada-mente, intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido en su reciente carrera – _¿hay posibilidades de que Sion tenga el síndrome de asperger?_

_- Lo siento, Nezumi –_ dijo la mujer con ternura en su mirada al ver que el joven entristecía su semblante –_ Ese síndrome aun no ha sido comprobado, ademas ellos si pueden tener sentimientos. Lo que les falta es empatía y la habilidad para entenderlos._

_- ¿Entonces que esta mal con 339?_- pregunto el muchacho – _¿Acaso le arrancaron las emociones así nomas?._

_- Te equivocas, Sion tiene un problema en el hipotálamo*_ - al ver la expresión de duda en el rostro de Nezumi comprendió de que no tenia idea de lo que hablaba – _En el hipotálamo es donde ademas de otras cosas se controlan las intensidades de cada emoción, así como también el hambre, en Sion esta parte no ha sido activada, es decir no recibió el estimulo necesario al crearse._

_- Ahh...Por eso es que Sion nunca piensa en la comida_ – concluyo la rata después de la explicación.

_- Exacto, la única manera de resolverlo seria inducir electricidad directamente a su cerebro_ – dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia su destino alejándose del chico _– Pero, ¿tu crees que a alguien le gustaría que le abrieran la cabeza?_

Nezumi miro la figura de Akira alejándose por el largo pasillo blanco del laboratorio, tenia razón. A nadie se le podía pedir que se dejara abrir la cabeza para conectarlo mediante a cables a una fuente de energía ¿cierto?, ademas si eso funcionara el albino podría quedar con traumas psicológicos graves al ser sometido a una terapia de electrochoque.

Definitivamente odiaba la ciencia.

Camino un poco por el largo pasillo dirigiendo su mirada al suelo cubierto de cerámica, esto iba a ser complicado, no podía hacerle algo tan malo a Sion, ademas no sabia que daños podría ocasionarle.

Sin darse cuenta llego al sector en donde se encontraba la oficina de su padre, quizás le explicaría algunas cosas. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿por que hacia esto por el albino?, si lo meditaba a Sion no le importaba mucho eso de los sentimientos, es mas, decía que así estaba bien, entonces ¿estaba siendo egoísta al no respetar la decisión de Sion?, claro que cualquier persona le diría que no lo era, después de todo el chico tenia derecho a sentir ¿no?.

¿Cual seria la primera emoción de Sion?.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, quizás seria confusión, un momento...¿la confusión es una emoción?, quizás lo era ¿no?, o tal ves estaba equivocado, tal vez el chico sintiera hambre primero, después de todo Akira le había dicho en el hipotamelo o hipotasus o lo que fuera también se controlaban cosas como el hambre.

Llego a la oficina de su padre, entro sin tocar, despues de todo el nunca tocaba para entrar. Lo vio sentado en su gran silla negra de cuero frente al escritorio, este le dedico una sonrisa.

Como lo despreciaba.

Se sentó en enfrente de el, decido comenzar la conversación de buena forma para que su padre no sospechara de sus intenciones.

_- Hola papá, ¿como has estado?_ - se tendría que lavar los dientes después de esto – _He venido por que tengo una duda con uno de tus experimentos._

_- Así que te emocionaste por la ciencia ¿he?_ - dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa – _Dime hijo ¿cual es tu duda?._

-_ Bueno, es sobre ese chico_ – señalo Nezumi – _el experimento 339, ¿que le paso?._

- _Ahh... veo que te interesaste en mi pequeño Sion_ – dijo el hombre, Nezumi sintió la necesidad de partirle la cara, pero se contuvo – _que quieres saber exactamente?_

- _Quiero saber por que no puede sentir emociones o sentimientos._ - la duda de que si eran lo mismo no lo había abandonado.-_ ¿Por que es así?_

-_ Por que así lo quise yo._ - ok, ahora si que lo odiaba – _es mas fácil experimentar si no los tiene._

- _Y yo que creía que yo era la única rata de la familia_ – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios – _eres repugnante padre._

- _Deberías tener mas respeto niño_ – menciono el padre de Nezumi mirándolo con burla. - _acaso no te enseñamos a respetar con tu madre._

- _Yo respeto a quien se me de la gana viejo inútil._- al parecer su auto control se había ido. - _no metas a mamá en esto, no tienes cara para dignarte a hablar de ella._

- _¿Así? _- en serio le quería romper la cara a ese viejo – _pues yo hago con mis experimentos lo que se me de la gana. Después de todo, este lugar en mio._

- _¡El es una persona inútil!_ - grito Nezumi levantándose de su asiento – _no puedes tratar a las personas como se te de la gana._

- _Fuera Nezumi_ – al hombre mayor se le había acabado la paciencia – _te vas ahora o llamo a seguridad._

-_ No creas que esto a acabado viejo_ – dijo la rata mientras salia –_ pronto vas a caer_ – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para no levantar sospechas acerca de su plan.

El hombre que permanecía en la oficina observaba a su hijo mientras salia del lugar, ese niñito estaba demasiado engreído para su gusto. Tendría que ponerle limites.

Fue al patio del lugar para relajarse un poco, ¿que mierda había pasado?, ¿desde cuando tenia tan poco auto control sobre si mismo?. Nunca le había pasado algo parecido, ¿por que perdía el control de la situación cuando se trataba de Sion?.

* * *

Safu entraba en la habitación de Sion, hoy iba a lograr que el albino por lo menos le dijera una palabra.

O al menos eso esperaba.

Su madre le había dicho que Nezumi se había ido temprano y que no había visitado al experimento, lo que para ella era bastante bueno, no le gustaba que la rata estuviera tan cerca del chico. Siempre terminaba arruinándolo todo.

Decidió no colocarse la mascarilla para entrar, así ya no tendría que esperar a que Sion le hablase para dejar de ocupar el artilugio. Se adentro en la habitación con la esperanza de que el chico le hablase, pero al entrar se encontró con una _pequeña_ sorpresa.

Sion se encontraba hablando sobre un libro con Nezumi, mientras que su madre tomaba notas sobre el _acto _comunicativo.

- _Oh, hola hija, no esperaba verte llegar_ – le dijo la mujer – _después de todo hoy me habías dicho que tenias planes._

- _Lo siento mamá, se cancelaron._ - menciono la joven con un pequeño tic en la ceja –_ ¿no me habías dicho que Nezumi se había ido temprano?._

_- JA!, como si te fuera a dar en el gusto_ – se burlo la rata.- l_o siento mi querido cien-pies, pero me encuentro acá._

_- No me digas así, ya te dije que soy una persona_ – dijo la muchacha enfadada.–_ ademas, no sirves para nada, rata de alcantarilla._

_- Te podrías morir ¿sabes?, creo que el mundo te lo agradecería.-_

_- Deberías aprender a callarte._- intento decir Safu lo mas serena posible.-_ no entiendo como el pobre de Sion te soporta._

_- Eso es por que no me interesa. -_ dijo de repente el albino, sorprendiendo a la chica.- _tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer._

_- ¡Me hablo!_ - grito Safu –_ toma eso idiota, no eres el único al que 339 le habla._

_- Yo también hablo con mas personas._- dijo Sion.- ni que sufriera de autismo.

- _Ya paren todos._ - dijo la mayor del grupo.- _Safu necesito que me acompañes._

_- ¡Pero madre! -_ exclamo la chica haciendo un puchero.-_ ¿por que no te acompaña Nezumi?_

_- Por que según tu, yo no sirvo para nada. -_ dijo a modo de respuesta la rata. Akira miro a su hija por un segundo, a lo que Safu se resigno y acompaño a su madre fuera de la habitación –_ bien, al fin solos_.

- _Silencio. Intento leer_ – le pidió de forma fría el chico mas bajo.-_ el sonido de tu voz me molesta._

_- Auch, eso realmente me dolió su ''majestad'' -_dijo la rata haciendo una reverencia.- _y yo que planeaba cantarle algún día._

_- No me digas así_ – respondió el albino – _no soy ningún rey, o algún ser superior a ti._

- _De echo creo que si lo es._- dijo Nezumi dramáticamente – _después de todo, yo no podría estar frente a una taza de chocolate caliente o a una tarta de cerezas sin poder devorar esas delicias._

_- Eso es por que no siento hambre._- contesto el oji- rubi.- _no es por que tenga una habilidad especial._

_- Pero, si todo sale bien algún día la tendrás._-dijo el mas alto.- _solo hay unas complicaciones con la cura a su problema._

_- ¿cura?, explicate._- pidió el chico.-_ hablas demasiado enredado._

_- Uff... como dije antes, tu capacidad de entendimiento es como la de un chimpancé._- se quejo el peli-negro_.- podríamos hacer que tu hipotalupos, o hipotala, o lo que sea funcione si te aplicáramos directamente electricidad a la zona._

- _Se dice hipotálamo. Ignorante._- dijo el albino.- _y para hacer eso me tendrían que abrir la cabeza, tendría un sesenta por ciento de probabilidades de quedar con daño neurológico permanente._

_- Es un buen punto, pero valdría la pena intentarlo.-_ intentaba sonar positivo, pero la idea de tener a un Sion dañado no le gustaba._- quizás tendrías emociones, o sentimientos, o no se, tal vez sean lo mismo._

_- No lo son. -_ el albino iba a comenzar a explicar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza._- ¿que estas haciendo?_

_- Me gusta y es suave.-_ dijo la rata._- solo dejame tocarlo un poco._

_- Sigo sin entender por que te gusta tanto._- Sion retiro la mano de Nezumi de su cabello y se fue a sentar en una gran mesa blanca que había en la habitación, dejando sus pantorrillas colgando en el borde._- después de todo es simplemente cabello._

_- Pero es lindo.-_ soltó Nezumi casi sin darse cuenta, el sueño acumulado por investigar casi toda la noche lo estaba venciendo.- te dije me recordaba a la nieve.

- _Es simplemente cabello._- repitió Sion, mientras que Nezumi se sentaba junto a el en la misma posición._- creo que te falta descanso, tienes los ojos hinchados._

- _No es mi culpa, después de todo solo quería saber lo que tenias._- dijo en un bostezo.- _así que tu eres el responsable._

_- Eso no tiene nada que ver._- Nezumi izo caso omiso a lo dicho por el mas bajo, aprovechando que Sion miraba hacia las montañas de libros que estaban un poco mas al frente apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de este, dejando el resto de su cuerpo medianamente estirado sobre la amplia mesa_.- podrías salir, quiero leer._

_- No. Tengo sueño y es tu culpa –_ dijo el chico _– así que ahora paga._

_- Pero si no te estoy pasando ningún tipo de dinero.-_ respondió el muchacho._- ademas no tengo ingresos monetarios._

_Sion, definitivamente eres un tonto.-_ se burlo la rata._- un tonto, con piernas cómodas._

_- tengo un coeficiente intelectual mayor al de cualquier adolescente.-_ declaró Sion._- y mis piernas no son almohadas._

_- Y, a pesar de todo, no comprendes nada de lo que digo._- dijo por ultimo Nezumi, quedándose dormido en las piernas de Sion.

El albino al ver que el otro muchacho había caído en los brazos de morfeo no tuvo mas opción de quedarse en esa posición. Realmente Nezumi era un ser extraño, no debería malgastar tiempo en buscar una cura inútil.

Después de todo, el solo era un experimento.

* * *

**_Y que opinan ? n.n'_**

**_ en este capitulo (asi como en los siguientes) cambie la forma en la que iban lo dialogos (ojala que no les moleste) y ademas de eso le quiero pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas por el atraso con este capitulo y tambien por los errores que encontre en los capitulos anteriores (como la falta de guion al comienzo de los diálogos), asi que mis disculpas u_u_**

**_bueno quiero agradecerles a todos por sus maravillosos reviews! les envie una respuesta a los que estaban registrados en fanfiction y a los que no (reviews anónimos) se las hare mas abajo ;))_**

**_aaaaaaaahora les quiero hacer una encuesta *¬*!_**

**_verán en este capitulo Nezumi se pone a pensar sobre la primera emoción y/o sentimiento de Sion así que basándonos en eso acá viene la pregunta:_**

**_¿cual les gustaría que fuera la primera emoción de Sion? *-*_**

**_fhjbd es era la gran encuesta ^-^' bueno, si desean responderla expresen su opinión con sus reviews :D_**

**_vocabulario:_**

**_síndrome de asperger: bueno me coloque a investigar sobre que podría tener Sion y pude ver que los que padecen de este síndrome (que aun no es oficial) tienen caracterizas parecidas a la actitud de nuestro pequeño albino, es como un autismo pero sus afectados poseen por ejemplo una excelente memoria, así como también una sensibilidad al ruido y también pueden tener trastorno del sueño. para mas información pueden buscarlo en wikipedia c:_**

**_hipotálamo: es una parte del cerebro en la que se cumplen varias funciones como la intensidad de las emociones, el hambre y la saciedad y el sueño. _**

**_si lo que escribí no tiene mucho sentido sobre lo que investigue no importa (recuerden que es un mundo de ficción) pero si esto les molesta avísenme :DD_**

**_respuestas a reviews anónimos *-*_**

**_Kasumi: Hello!, do you speak in English? n.n, good if and this way thank you very much for your review, I am made happy by much that you have liked ^ - ^ sorry i don't now speak english u_u_**

**_YukoSama: muuuchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo :DD_**

**_Guest: gracias por tu review c: , espero que la situación en tu país mejore u_u_**


	5. problemas

_**HOLAAA!**_

_**he vuelto después de un LARGO tiempo u_u**_

_**declaimer: la maravillosa creación de no.6 no me pertenece u_u y como todos sabes hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

Okay, esto iba mal.

Primero, no era nada normal que unos guardias lo estuvieran tomando de sus brazos para arrojarlo al piso impidiendo que el se moviera.

Segundo, tampoco lo era ver que tenían a Akira atrapada inmovilizando sus dos extremidades y tapando su boca con un pañuelo mientras esta se adormecía.

Tercero, también era extraño el que su padre lo estuviera golpeando en el estomago mientras estaba en el suelo sin posibilidad de levantarse.

Le dolía, pero no gritó, no le iba a dar el lujo a ese tipo de ver su sufrimiento, ni menos el privilegio oír alguna de sus quejas.

_Inicio racconto_

Todo esto empezó la mañana de ese día, Akira lo había llamado para decirle que podría convencer a Sion de realizarse la riesgosa operación que lo volvería _''normal''_, al parecer el albino se había interesado repentinamente en como su cerebro podría cambiar gracias a esta, aunque claro la mujer no le había dicho sobre que le tenían que abrir la cabeza, si no que tenían un método alternativo.

La rata se había preocupado por la operación, después de todo Sion le había dicho que podría quedar con daño neurológico permanente, pero al ver que Akira estaba más que segura de que tendrían éxito se calmo un poco.

Al llegar al laboratorio vio que la mujer tenia una mirada intranquila, al parecer su padre estaba visitando a Sion para ver como estaba su comportamiento. Eso no tenía nada de raro tratándose de una investigación pero cuando la mujer le dijo que Sion iba a contestar todas las preguntas que el hombre le hiciera su temor creció.

Y entonces recordó su pelea con su padre.

En ella el había hablado sobre 339 y de sus emociones, y para aumentar la profundidad del problema el le había dicho a Sion sobre la intención de hacer que las tuviera. Tenía que interrumpir la entrevista.

Cuando iba a entrar a la sala su padre salió tranquilamente, saludó a su hijo y le dirigió una sonrisa a la mujer que lo miraba de forma intranquila para después retirarse a su oficina. Al parecer Sion no le había contado nada.

Al entrar vio a Sion mirando fijamente la pared con la mirada perdida, Nezumi lo miró con curiosidad a lo que el albino lo miro fijamente a los ojos, fue entonces cuando creyó que algo iba mal. Akira tomo la temperatura del cuerpo de Sion, al parecer tenía fiebre por lo que no podría hacer la operación, cosa que ambos lamentaron ya que según la científica una amiga suya especializada en el tema iba a venir.

Fue entonces cuando los guardias entraron, llevándose a Sion con ellos mientras que los capturaban a él y a su acompañante.

_Fin racconto_

las patadas de su padre cada vez eran más fuertes, quizás Sion si le había hablado de sus planes, aunque claro no lo culpaba, el nunca le dijo que se tenía que mantener en secreto su plan, pero debió haberlo echo.

_ -¿Así que querías sabotear a mi pequeño experimento, Nezumi?_.- dijo el hombre mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se posaba en su rostro.- _no te había dicho que las cosas de papi no se tocan._

_ -Muérete...bastardo._- escupió la rata intentado ponerse en pie sin lograrlo.- _el es una persona._

_Una persona que va a tener que morir muy pronto por lo que veo_.-el hombre dejó de patear a su hijo para caminar hasta el albino inconsciente por la fiebre.- _aunque es una lastima, Sion era un niño tan lindo._

_ -¡No lo toques!_.- gritó Nezumi aprovechando un descuido de los guardias para levantarse con dificultad debido al dolor.- _no te atrevas a colocar un dedo encima de el._

_ -Pero, si ya no sirve._- dijo sin interés.- _Tu le metiste ideas raras en la cabeza. Fue una magnifica idea poner cámaras después de nuestra pequeña conversación._

Los guardias sujetaron sus brazos al ver que estuvo a punto de golpear su padre.

Así que eso había sucedido, el muy maldito colocó cámaras en la habitación de Sion para saber que tramaban.

Esto había sido su culpa, no debió haber hablado sobre él con su padre, ahora todo estaba perdido.

Los guardias resguardaban la salida, Akira yacía inconsciente en el frío piso de cerámica blanca, Sion no despertaba y su padre se encargaba de que los guardias sujetaran los brazos de Nezumi impidiendo cualquier intento de escapatoria.

La habitación del albino se encontraba en completo desastre gracias a la intervención de los guardias, sus montañas de libros ahora estaban desparramadas por todo el lugar, la mesa junto con las sillas blancas habían sido tiradas a un costado de la habitación, Sion no despertaba lo que incrementaba la preocupación de Nezumi.

Su padre dio una orden y entraron siete enfermeras con una camilla a ruedas para llevarse al albino. Nezumi intentó soltarse del agarre pero este solo se hizo mas fuerte.

_ -llévenlo a la cámara de ejecución ._- dijo con voz fría el hombre.- _esperen a que yo llegue para terminar el trabajo._

_ -A la orden_.- respondió una mujer castaña.- _esperaremos por usted._

Salieron de la habitación dejando a Nezumi con el corazón en la mano, se lo estaban llevando, lo estaban alejando de su lado y el no podía hacer nada más que observar la escena.

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil.

Akira abrió levemente los ojos, estaba recuperando la conciencia, miró a las enfermeras saliendo de la sala con Sion en una camilla. Tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar donde el estaba, suponía que su jefe no tenía nada bueno planeado para el chico.

_ -¿Qué piensas hacer?._- dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.-_ ¿Por que se están llevando a 339?_

_ -Verás mi querida Akira-san._- respondió con burla.- _nuestro pequeño experimento ha sido arruinado por usted y por mi pequeño hijito._

_ -Ojala no tuviera tu sangre._- susurro con rabia Nezumi.- _no sabes cuanto he deseado que no seas mi verdadero padre._

_ -Quizás lo seas._- el hombre camino hacia el y le levanto la barbilla haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.- _c__on el trabajo que tenía tu madre estoy seguro que se debió haber acostado con millones de hombres._

_ -¡Callate cobarde!._- gritó la rata..- _si tienes tanto valor para decir eso por que no me dejas libre y te enfrentas a mi como un hombre._

_ -Lo siento pequeñín._- se burlo el mayor.- _pero tu para mi no eres un hombre, solo eres una simple rata._

Nezumi intento volver a golpearlo pero lo guardias agarraron su pelo y lo tiraron para atrás. Su padre miró por un momento las montañas de libro que ahora yacían desparramadas por el suelo y una sonrisa macabra se formo en sus labios. Ya sabía como hacer pagar a esos traidores.

_ -llévenlos a la cámara de ejecución _.- dijo el hombre manteniendo la sonrisa.- _supongo que les gustara ver como mi pequeño juguete es destruido ¿no?_

Los ojos de Akira se abrieron como platos y unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de estos. Nezumi solo miró el suelo con la mirada perdida, Sion moriría por su culpa.

* * *

_**Si, lo se... ES UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS MAS CORTOS QUE JAMAS HE ESCRITO T_T**_

_**Pero, podre cumplir mi sueño de ser la chica ruda y torturar sus mentes _ ...okno. simplemente llegue hasta ahí y no puede seguir escribiendo **_

_**respuestas a reviews anonímos:**_

_**Yukosama: Por favor perdona a esta pecadora t_t *se arrodilla ante ti* es que bueno con el colegio la falta de internet y mis deberes en casa no tengo tiempo de escribir. pero te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas u_u intentare tener pronto el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Kasumi: hablas español! excelente! perdona mi mal ingles u_u nunca e sido buena es eso así que si fue muy malo te pido mis disculpas u_u, gracias por tu maravilloso review *-*!**_

_**Guest: hahaha yo también creo que la vergüenza sería un buen primer sentimiento para Sion, pero aún no decido como va a ser ese capítulo :DD gracias por tu review!**_

_**Zeny: ¡Me alegro muuucho que te haya gustado mi historia ^-^! hahaha yo igual amo las discusiones entre Safu y Nezumi :DD**_

_**Les quiero agradecer a todos por sus maravillosos, hermosos, preciosos, review ¡LOS AMO A TODOS USTEDES ! *¬***_

_**mi plan es tener el siguiente capitulo a mas tardar el próximo sábado asi que ¡denme suerte! *-***_

_**besos!**_

_**PD: ¿han leído la novela de no.6? es HERMOSA *¬* ...hahha eso era .-.**_

_**besostes! *-***_


	6. AVISO

AVISO

Holaaa!

Bueno, si me pueden matar, se que dije que lo tendría listo ase dos semanas pero tengo mis escusas señores!

Verán, como el capitulo anterior fue muy corto quise hacer el siguiente de 10 paginas. Mis profesores según yo crearon un plan maquiavelico para ponerme trabajos durante toda la semana por lo que solo pude terminar tres paginas.

Cuando la semana paso y tenia tiempo de escribir mi computador se descompuso debido a un golpe que recibió por parte de mi hermano pequeño (un minuto de silencio por yulian, el mejor computador del mundo) y la pantalla esta rota por lo que no puedo acceder al archivo.

Mi familia no pasa por una situación económica muy buena, por lo que la reparación tardara mucho u_u, ¡pero este fic continuara! *-*

Solo les quiero pedir un poco mas de tiempo, y darles mis mas sinceras disculpas por lo sucedido u_u

Intentare escribir en un cuadernillo y cuando tenga oportunidad pasarlo al computador de mi mami para publicar las diez hojas word que prometo!

Espero su comprensión y le agradezco por sus maravillosos review *¬* mi día se alegra cuando los veo c:

Besos!


	7. cámara de ejecucion

_**HOLAAA! MIS QUERIDOS VISITANTES *-***_

_**despues de muuuuuucho tiempo he llegado l_(-.-)_l**_

_**declaimer: no.6 no me perntece. creanme que decir eso duele x.x**_

_**notas de autora al final.**_

* * *

El cuerpo de Sion reposaba en una camilla, sus manos se encontraban atadas al igual que sus tobillos. Unas cuantas enfermeras movían maquinas y variados haciendo caso omiso a la presencia del chico inconsciente.

Una de ellas se acerco a la camilla sigilosamente.

_- Así que tu eres 339_.- dijo en un susurro para no ser escuchada.- _He oído mucho de ti._

Se alejo un poco para no levantar sospechas, mientras gruñido salio de la boca del albino.

Nezumi intentaba ordenar las ideas en su cabeza y pensar en algo, la situación no era en nada favorable. Estaba inmovilizado, adolorido, y se podría decir que cerca de un ataque de ira.

Por otra parte la científica miraba con odio la figura de su jefe, este solo se dedicaba a dirigir una mirada burlesca a sus ''rehenes''

_- Valla, valla. Nunca me esperé esto de ti._- dijo con burla el mayor mientras miraba con gracia a la mujer.- _Eras una de las mejores, podrías haber llegado lejos._

_- ¡Ya basta!_ – gritó – _Deja de jugar Masamune_.

Nezumi se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su padre, podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había oído de otra persona que no fuera su madre.

_- ¿De que me estas hablando?_ – se acerco a la científica.- _Yo simplemente quiero jugar con mis juguetes._

_- Je, y yo que pensaba que era la escoria de la familia._- dijo Nezumi con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro_.- Quien diría que el jefe del laboratorio mas grande del país aun juega a las muñecas._

_- Veo que aun conservas tu ''maravilloso'' humor, hijo_.- se pudo oír un gruñido por parte de Nezumi, ese hombre no tenía derecho a llamarle de esa forma.- _Siempre arruinando los buenos momentos._

_- Te pediría que no me llamaras __así_.- dijo con sorna el muchacho.- _El solo escuchar esa palabra salir de tu boca me da asco._

_Una rata dándole ordenes a un rey_.- el hombre se rió para después mirar a su primogénito con arrogancia.- _El mundo si que esta loco._

_- Un loco criticando a otro_.- contraatacó el menor.- _una situación bastante singular, según mi parecer._

Akira observaba la conversación entre los dos hombres, ninguno parecía querer rendirse en ese extraño juego que tenían. Miró por un momento a Nezumi, era muy parecido a su madre.

_- Concuerdo contigo, un loco sublevado intentando ganarle al rey_.- se acerco a su hijo y tomo su barbilla.- _Eso_, _prácticamente es un suicidio._

_- Un loco que quiere ser dios_.- se burlo Nezumi.- _Creo que alguien se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza._

_- Silencio._- ordeno_.- Llévenlos a la cámara de ejecución_.- dijo Masamune a los guardias.- _Dejemos que vean como mi pequeño juguete se desintegra._

_- Maldito._- susurro Akira, provocando una sonrisa en el hombre.

Los guardias prácticamente arrastraron a los prisioneros por los pasillos del gran establecimiento, no había nadie en los alrededores, al parecer se les había avisado que hoy era el día de ''limpieza'' del lugar.

Nezumi miraba a su padre con odio, ¿Cómo podía hacer esto?, siempre supo que el hombre no se traía nada de bueno entre manos, pero nunca se imagino algo así.

Muchas personas se obsesionaban con la perfección, por hacer al espécimen perfecto, pero pocas llegaban mas allá de unas vaga ideas. Su padre, en cambio, había creado a un individuo con una inteligencia impresionante, pero lo había privado de las cosas simples de la vida. Sion no podía sonreír de verdad, o llorar, o gritar de ira, el estaba condenado a una vida monótona.

Por esta razón el había querido ayudarlo, y por otras que el aún no comprendía en su totalidad.

Sabia que Sion significaba mucho para el, pero no sabia en que sentido. ¿Acaso le amaba?, ¿o quizás solo era cariño?, tal vez podría ser pena, no, no era lastima, el se burlaba de las personas que le daban lastima.

Y pensar que si el no hubiera ido ese día al laboratorio no estaría en esa situación, quizás estaría en su casa, o en la escuela, aunque eso no le importaba. Prefería salvar a Sion que escuchar a un estúpido profesor.

Llegaron a una gran puerta sellada de color gris, su padre posó su ojo en un aparato junto a esta abriendo la puerta ante ellos.

- _Llévenlos adentro y esposen sus manos para evitar que escapen._- ordeno el hombre mientras se adentraba a la habitación.- _Díganles a las enfermeras que se preparen para la __extracción_.

Los hombres asintieron y dejaron a los prisioneros esposados, hicieron una especie de reverencia y salieron del cuarto.

_- ¿Qué planeas?-_ pregunto la castaña.- _¿A que te refieres con extracción?-_

_- Veras, mi pequeña genio_.- apretó un botón, provocando que una cortina se levantara y dejara ver un cristal. Al otro lado se encontraba Sion.- _Este chiquitín tiene un cerebro que me costo mas diez años programar. No voy a dejar que algo tan valioso se pierda_.

_- ¿¡Planeas realizar una extracción cerebral!?_- exclamó sorprendida la mujer.- _Sabes bien el riesgo que presenta eso en un cerebro en desarrollo._

_- Si, y planeo correr ese riesgo. Sería mas fácil arreglar un desperfecto que crear el cerebro de nuevo._- el hombre se arregló sus gafas cuadradas, dándole la espalda.

_- Esto es malo_.- susurró Nezumi.- _Si no lo detenemos Sion morirá._

_- Lose, pero no se me ocurre nada._- dijo la mujer en un tono igual de bajo.

Sus posibilidades de salvar a Sion eran cada vez mas nulas, estaban esposados, atrapados y separados del albino por un vidrio a prueba de balas y, por una puerta que solo se abría al contacto con el ojo autorizado.

Akira no tenia autorización para abrir dicha puerta, es mas, ella ni sabía de la existencia de dicha habitación en el laboratorio.

Nezumi intento mirar por la ventana, no veía mucho, pero alcanzaba a observar a las enfermeras y un poco del cabello de Sion, al parecer estaba recostado inconsciente La mujer también intento asomarse, aunque su vista no era mucho mas amplia que la del chico, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, quizás tenían una posibilidad de escapar.

_- Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no lo hubieran estropeado_. - dijo el hombre mientras sonreía. – _339 _ _podría estar tranquilo en su habitación, leyendo._

_- Sin embargo, seguiría con su horrenda vida._- respondió Nezumi_.- Una vida sin emociones es peor que la muerte._

_- Claro, para alguien que las ha tenido_.-Masamune volteo a ver a su primogénito.- _339 nunca sintió nada, para el no tenerlas era normal._

_- Deberías cerrar tu gran bocota_.- contesto enojada Akira.- _Nunca pensé que tu complejo de dios llegara tan lejos._

_- Di lo que quieras, yo sigo siendo el soberano y ustedes mis plebeyos._

Bien, eso le molesto bastante a Nezumi. El no era plebeyo de nadie, solo de Sion… bien eso no sonó nada bien, eso de plebeyo solo lo había dicho para molestar al albino ¿no?, no es que fuera real, ¿o sí?... movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, el era Nezumi, no podía tener conflictos de niñas enamoradas en este minuto.

_- ¿Sucede algo?_- pregunto la mujer a su lado, aprovechando que Masamune les daba la espalda y revisaba unos archivos.-

_- No, es solo que esta situación es estresante._- mintió la rata, no quería que lo tacharan de cursi.- _Debemos pensar en como sacar a Sion de ese lugar._

_- Creo que podríamos tener una posibilidad._- dijo la mujer, se acerco un poco mas Nezumi, para no ser escuchada.- _Tenemos un infiltrado en el cuarto donde esta Sion._

_- ¿Un infiltrado?-_ susurró la rata_.- ¿Conoces a alguna enfermera?_

_- Te dije que hoy venía una amiga, ¿cierto?-_ preguntó la mujer, recibiendo la penetrante mirada de Nezumi en forma de respuesta. De verdad se parecía a su madre.- _Bueno, creo que ella va un paso delante de nosotros._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? , acaso...-_ fue callado por la mirada de la científica, su padre se había volteado.

Los miro por unos segundos sonriendo, se acomodo sus cuadradas gafas y revolvió sus canos cabellos con su mano izquierda.

_- Y pensar que un par de idiotas arruinó dieciséis años de investigación._- rió sarcásticamente para luego acercarse hasta la gran ventana.- _Cada vez eres mas parecido a tu madre, Nezumi._

_- No te coloques sentimental viejo_.- dijo la rata, su padre permaneció con la vista el la ventana sin dirigir su mirada hacia el.- _Sabes bien que nunca la quisiste, Ademas se bien lo que le hiciste._

_- Admito que no la ame.-_ pronunció el mayor, Nezumi chasqueo la lengua, no podía dejar de odiar a ese tipo.- _Pero tampoco la odie, de echo, tu eras lo único que interfería en nuestra paz._

_- Ja!, le echas la culpa a un niño de tu fracaso matrimonial._- se burlo Akira rodando los ojos.- _Todos saben que ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con tus experimentos._

El hombre permaneció en silencio. Akira puso su cabeza gacha, le dolía cuando había quedado inconsciente su cabeza se había estrellado contra el suelo de cerámica Nezumi decidió no comentar más el tema, no le gustaba hablar de su madre, y menos de su muerte. Miró sus manos esposadas. Una idea se le vino a la mente.

Aprovechando que su padre estaba distraído atrajo la atención de la mujer, ella al entender el plan asintió levemente.

Tenían pocas posibilidades, pero no sus opciones eran muy escasas para pensar en un plan mejor.

_- Intenta no causar ruido al moverte_.- dijo la mujer en un susurro.

_- Eso es pan comido_.- la rata sonrió y puso en marcha el plan.

Nezumi se levanto sigilosamente de la silla y se encaminó a su progenitor, levantó los brazos y los extendió a una distancia con la cual pudiera inmovilizar al sujeto sin complicaciones.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido para Masamune, de pronto su cuello era apretado por una cadena, había caído al suelo y Nezumi yacía hincado sobre su espalda.

_- Es hora de que comiences a dormir papi.-_ Nezumi apretó mas su cuello, afixiandolo, hasta que el hombre cayó inconsciente.

Una enfermera vio la situación del otro lado del ventanal, gritó y comenzó a correr en dirección al botón de emergencia. Una de sus compañeras le impidió el paso propinándole una patada en el estomago, mientras que las otras perdían la conciencia gracias a un golpe en el cuello realizado por una mujer castaña vestida con su mismo uniforme.

De las cinco enfermeras que habían en la habitación, dos quedaron en pie, la otras tres dormían en el piso. Akira sonrió del otro lado del ventanal.

_- Creo que ya tenemos solucionado el tema de las enfermeras._- dijo Akira a el muchacho, recibiendo su mirada incrédula.- _Mira por la ventana._

Nezumi al hacerlo pudo ver a tres enfermeras tiradas en el piso.

- ¿_Qué clase de gente son tus amigas?_- la mujer rió ante su pregunta.

_- Unas bastante singulares_.- Nezumi la miro sin comprender, no le dio mucha importancia, lo importante era que ya habían avanzado.

_- Ahora hay que ver como entrar_.- dijo la rata_.- Diles que abran la puerta por dentro._

Akira se acercó a una pequeña maquina junto a la ventana, era un micrófono que permitía la comunicación entre las dos habitaciones.

_- Karan, Inukashi, abran la puerta por favor_.- Karan miro por la ventana y asintió regalandole una sonrisa a la mujer, claro, esta no se veía por la mascarilla.

La puerta se abrió, Nezumi ignoró a las dos mujeres dentro de la habitación y fue donde Sion, suspiro de alivio al ver que el chico seguía con su cabeza intacta.

_- Ejem, primero se saluda_.- dijo una chica morena, no pasaba de su edad.- _Valla mal educado que eres._

_- Inukashi no empieces a discutir._- dijo la otra mujer mientras se sacaba la mascarilla, la chica la imitó.- _No ves que quería ver a su amigo._

_- Eso no es excusa, un hola no quita más de un minuto_.- la morena se cruzo de brazos, Karan suspiro quitándose la gorra de protección.

_- Si tu estuvieras en mi situación hubieras hecho lo mismo niñata._- se quejo Nezumi_.- Además, ni que te fueras a morir por no recibir mi saludo ¿o si?_

- S_i claro, mira como muero de pena._- Akira y Karan suspiraron ante la respuesta sarcástica de Inukashi_.- Si no hubiera detenido a la enfermera estaríamos en un calabozo, así que no te hagas el engreído, idiota._

_- Ya paren chicos, no es momento para discutir._- dijo Akira con el ceño fruncido.- _Hay que sacar a Sion de acá pero antes, saluda Nezumi._

_- Hola_.- saludo de forma cortante a Inukashi.-

-_ Tsk, cuanta educación_.- Inukashi volteo y se encamino a cerrar la puerta, por si alguien los venia a aprisionar.-

-_ Hola Nezumi, yo soy Karan_.- dijo la mayor de las ''enfermeras''.-_ Es un placer conocerte_.

- _El placer es mio_.- Nezumi tomo su mano y acerco su cabeza a esta sin llegar a besarla.-_ Ahora, si me permite preguntar, ¿Quiénes son?._

- _Bipolar._- dijo Inukashi.

- _Somos investigadoras del laboratorio de la universidad de ciencias._- respondió karan ignorando el comentario de Inukashi.-_ Akira nos llamo, dijo que tenia un caso bastante peculiar que necesitaba de nuestra ayuda._

_- Así__ es_.- interrumpió Akira.-_ Como ya sabrán 339 carece de emociones, por lo que solo es ocupado como objeto de operaciones por los investigadores de este lugar._

- _Bastardos_.- dijo Inukashi con rabia.- Q_ue se creen tratando así a un muchacho._

- _Digo lo mismo.-_ atribuyo Nezumi.- _¿hay posibilidades de que su hipotenusa, o lo que sea funcione?_

- _Es hipotálamo idiota_.- dijo una quinta voz sorprendiéndolos.- _No puedo creer que un estúpido como tu este en el mismo curso que yo._

-_ ¿Safu?_- pregunto Akira sorprendida de ver a su hija es ese lugar.- _¿Cómo llegaste acá?_

_- Abriendo a la fuerza el ojo del sujeto tirado afuera. Al parecer iba a volver a moverse, así que le pegue una patada en la cabeza. -_ explicó la muchacha.

_- ¿Y como te salvaste de los guardias?-_ preguntó Nezumi.

- _Les dije que unos tipos estaban en la oficina general, como soy la hija de una trabajadora no desconfiaron de mi presencia en el lugar._- respondió con tranquilidad.- _Cuando preguntaron que hacia acá dije que mi mama había dicho que la esperara en el vestíbulo._

_- Así que tu eres Safu._- dijo Karan con una sonrisa.- _Es un placer conocerte_.

- _Quien pensaría que tu, siendo un gusano, se infiltraría en un laboratorio de gran seguridad._- Nezumi miró con burla a la muchacha.-_ Veo que ser un insecto tiene sus beneficios_.

_- ¡Y comenzó la rata imprudente!_- exclamo Safu mientras acariciaba su sien.- Y_ yo que pensé en tener un día tranquilo._

_- Veo que compartimos opiniones._- Inukashi se unió a la conversación.-_ Esta rata es terriblemente estresante._

_- Ja!, imagina ir en su clase_.- señalo la chica de pelo corto.

_- Debe ser el infierno_.- respondió Inukashi, Nezumi ignoro sus comentarios y dirigió su vista a Sion, seguía inconsciente.

- _¿Va a poder sentir o no?_ – Nezumi recordó la pregunta olvidada.- _¿Sion va a poder sentir?_

_- Tenemos que ver su caso._- Karan respondió y se dirigió a Akira.- dime los detalles.

_- Experimento 339._- comenzó la mujer con su explicación - _Dieciséis años de vida, diez de ellos estuvo en incubación comenzó a moverse independientemente a los once, nivel intelectual 10 veces mayor al de un adolescente promedio. Peso normal, musculatura normal, estatura normal considerando su material genético Cerebro en perfectas condiciones exceptuando el hipotálamo izquierdo, carece de emociones y de la capacidad de sentir hambre, como carece de emociones tampoco tiene sentimientos, no ha salido al exterior y tiene problemas al comunicarse con su entorno._

-_ ¿Causa de la imperfección cerebral?_- esta vez fue Inukashi la que realizo la pregunta.-

_- Según lo que nos informaron, fue durante el nacimiento_.- respondió Akira.-_ Pero tengo variadas razones para creer que el si nació con estas capacidades, pero se le fueron arrebatadas._

_- Pienso lo mismo._- dijo Karan.- _El tiempo que estuvo en incubación lo demuestra_.

-_ ¿Quién es la madre de Sion?_- preguntó Safu, recibiendo la mirada de extrañeza de los presentes - _¿Qué?, ¿nunca se hicieron esa pregunta?_

-_ Bueno, para haberlo echo se necesitaba un ovulo._- dijo Nezumi, chasqueando la lengua al ver la cara perpleja de los demás - ¿Qué?, si presto atención en clases, bueno, en algunas.

- _Digamos que lo intelectual no es lo tuyo Nezumi_.- respondió Akira.- _Se podría decir que lo tuyo son la literatura, o los trabajos físicos, por eso nos extraño tu aporte._

_- Pero tiene razón_ - esta vez Karan hablo.- _Se necesitaban dos gametos para realizar al sujeto. Alguien tuvo que donar óvulos y esperma._

_- Je, pudieron ocupar los de cualquiera._- asevero Inukashi.- _En este lugar nadie respeta los derechos de las personas. No creo que le hayan pedido permiso a alguien._

- _¿Alguien podría responderme?_ - dijo Nezumi con estrés.- _He preguntado lo mismo dos veces._

- _Lo sentimos, pero no lo sabemos._- respondió Karan.- _Se podría hacer una intervención quirúrgica, pero no se pueden asegurar los resultados._

_- Hagamoslo_.- dijo la rata.- _Es mejor probar a que Sion siga viviendo así._

_Necesitamos autorización del paciente._- dijo Inukashi.- _No se puede realizar una intervención sin esta._

_La tenemos, el me dijo que aprobaba la operación._ – señaló Akira.- _Me lo dijo antes de que pasara todo esto._

_- Entonces comencemos._- Karan dio la orden y la mujeres de la habitación comenzaron a moverse.- _Esta habitación tiene todo para una intervención de este tipo._

Nezumi observo el cuerpo inerte de Sion, se le hacia extraño no ver esos fríos ojos rojos, no escuchar su monótona voz preguntándole cosas que para cualquiera serian inútiles Sion era peculiar, era un ser que desafiaba la naturaleza humana. Si Sion sentía ¿ cambiaría?, claro que si, el cambiaría su voz dejaría de ser monótona y sus ojos tendrían otro brillo, comenzaría a sentir las cosas que siente un humano, lloraría, reiría, odiaría, amaría, todo lo podría hacer.

¿Cómo cambiaría su relación con esto?, sabia que quería estar junto a Sion, pero, ¿y si el no deseaba lo mismo?, claro que cabía la posibilidad de que Sion quisiera estar con el, pero, también estaba la posibilidad de que el no deseara eso. Bien, no le importaba, iba a estar al lado del albino aunque este se negara.

Akira acomodaba los cables necesarios para el proceso, era peligroso, lo sabia, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Ella había ha visto a Sion crecer, desde que entro al proyecto había estado encargada de ver el desarrollo cerebral del muchacho, ver su comportamiento, verificar que no se saliera de los limites establecidos. Le resultaba gracioso pensar que estaba destruyendo dieciséis años de investigación.

Safu ayudaba a Inukashi a nivelar los signos vitales de Sion, todo debía estar en orden para la operación. Esto iba contra todo su amor a ciencia, pero Sion no merecía esta vida.

Finalmente todo estaba listo, el cuerpo de Sion había sido anestesiado para prevenir su despertar, después de todo no seria muy grato que despertara lleno de cables en su cabeza.

- _Tenemos que abrir ligeramente el cráneo una ranura que no pase de los dos centímetros_ - dijo Karan quien ya se encontraba con la vestimenta necesaria para operación.-_ Nezumi, tu debes esperar en un costado._

- _Bien._- respondió el chico un poco aturdido, la idea de que Sion saliera lastimado le aterraba.

- _Safu, también debes retirarte._- ordeno Akira a su hija, quien acepto sin reclamar.- _L__a operación es delicada._

Los jóvenes se retiraron a un rincón de la habitación estaban los dos igual de nerviosos, aunque claro, Nezumi permanecía sereno. Safu frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo, era la primera operación real en la que estaba presente.

Inukashi se acerco a la puerta de la habitación ya que la muchacha la había dejado abierta cuando había entrado en el cuarto, al ver el cuerpo del científico tirado en el piso de cerámica tomo una jeringa de una mesa cercana, la lleno con un líquido y inyecto el contenido en el brazo del hombre.

- _Así nos evitamos una interrupción._- dijo la muchacha al notar la cara de extrañeza de Safu.- _Cálmate, es un anestésico._

La muchacha de melena asintió y volteo la vista a Nezumi, este ni se había inmutado por la acción de la morena, al parecer no le interesaba mucho su padre.

No podían ver muy bien, pero se podía notar como Akira tomaba el viturin y realizaba una incisión en una parte de la nuca del muchacho, se podía distinguir el sudor en la frente de la mujer al tener tanta concentración en su tarea. Después de todo si fallaba significaba la muerte para el muchacho.

- _¿No aplicaremos electricidad directa?_- pregunto Inukashi.

_- Esta vez no, haremos que el cerebro mande la energía suficiente a todo el cuerpo._- respondió karan con tranquilidad.

- _Pero, si falla los órganos podrían sufrir grandes daños._- interfirió safu.- _Es como recibir una descarga eléctrica, ¿no pensaron en el posible daño neurológico?_

-_ Si, pero son riesgos que hay que tomar._- esta vez fue Nezumi quien hablo.- _Sion sabia de sus riesgos._

_- ¿No ves que es solo un experimento? _- su parte científica se había apoderado de ella una vez mas.- _Si se arruina, lo desechan._

- _Si se arruina, me encargare de cuidarlo._- sentenció Akira, dando fin a la conversación.-

Al ver que no podía seguir discutiendo decidió callarse, no era su problema si Sion quedaba mal.

- _Inukashi, pásame el cable numero 85._- la morena al escuchar la orden facilito el cable a Karan.- _Akira, yo pondré el cable, tu encárgate de ver la carga eléctrica._

- Si.- respondió la castaña, mientras se dirigía a la maquina indicada. Karan comenzó a adentrar el cable en la ranura echa anteriormente.

- _Cable en posición, verifiquen signos vitales_.-

- _Signos vitales estables._- dijo Inukashi.- _Cuerpo listo para recibir descarga._

-_ Akira, activa carga eléctrica numero uno._- al dar la orden la palanca fue bajada y se pudo ver el cuerpo del albino reaccionar.- _¿signos vitales bien?_

_- Signos vitales en perfecto orden._-

- _Bien, inicien descarga numero dos._- la segunda palanca fue bajada.

- _Signos vitales dentro del rango normal._-

Nezumi y Safu miraban con atención la cirugía frente a ellos, Inukashi se encargaba de verificar los signos vitales del albino, mientras que Akira bajaba las palancas según le era indicado.

-_ Solo queda una palanca más._- escucho decir a Safu.- _esta sera la decisiva._

Nezumi la observo en silencio, mientras escuchaba como la ultima palanca era bajada.

* * *

_**TAAAN TAAN! *-***_

_**HE AQUI EL CAPITULO PROMETIDO DE 10 PAGINAS WORD *0* **_

_**NOTECE QUE NO SE MUCHO DE CIRUGÍAS, ASI QUE SI HAY UN DETALLE INCOHERENTE LES PIDO MIS DISCULPAS U-U**_

_**ahora! a responder reviews anominos :DD**_

_**Kasumi: awww gracias por pensar eso de mi historia *-* gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de leerla :D**_

_**revies anonimos del aviso:**_

_**samy walker: perdon por la tardansa, espero no haber demorado taaaaanto u_u**_

_**bueno! eso seria, de nuevo muuuchisisismas gracias por sus reviews de apoyo! **_

_**chaoo! besos!**_


	8. escapando

_**HOLAAA...¿como le va amigos?**_

_**si, ya lose. tienen permiso para masacrarme y para cualquier tipo de tortura que se les ocurra u-u**_

**_bueno_**_** sin mas interrupciones he aquí el capitulo**_

_**Declaimer: la maravillosa novela No.6 junto con su anime y personajes no me pertenecen...aun...solo hago esto por entretención :D **_

* * *

La última palanca fue bajada, dando por terminada la operación.

Nezumi miró a la camilla donde llacia el cuerpo de Sion, su rostro estaba tranquilo debido al efecto de la anestecia.

Akira suspiró bajando su mascarilla.

- Creo que podemos estar tranquilos por un rato.- dijo la mujer.

- ¿De que hablas?- Safu se acercó a su madre con el ceño fruncido.- Seguimos en el laboratorio, podrían abrir la puerta en cualquier momento y sacarnos a patadas.

- O meternos a un calabozo.- agregó Inukashi desconcertando a la audiencia.- ¿Qué?,¿Nunca pensaron en esa posibilidad?

- ¿Cómo esta Sion?- preguntó Nezumi desde donde se encontraba.- ¿Todo está en orden?

- Si, solo hay que retirar el cable y sellar la incisión.- respondió Karan con una sonrisa.- Ven Akira, debemos verificar que el cable no cause daño al salir.

La castaña se acercó a la cabeza del paciente, con suma delicadeza retiro el cable al tiempo que Karan limpiaba un poco de sangre para después sellar la herida.

- Ahora solo hay que esperar a que lleguen.- Akira dirigió una sonrisa a los confundidos adolescentes.- ¿Acaso pensaron que no tenia todo planeado? , No sería una buena científica sin un plan B.

- Tu madre es genial.- susurró Nezumi a Safu.- Realmente impresionante.

- Se toma todo muy a la ligera.- respondió la joven frunciendo el ceño.- Parece una niña pequeña.

- Y tu pareces una anciana.- molestó Nezumi, provocando que Safu inflara sus mejillas.- Relájate un poco.

- Si, claro, como no.- se cruzó de brazos bajando la vista enojada por el comentario.- Debe ser fácil decirlo cuando no tomas nada en serio.

- Como digas, abeja.- Nezumi sonrió de lado mientras se alejaba en dirección a la camilla.- No me afecta en lo mas mínimo aunque lamento hacerte perder tiempo con mi actitud.- agregó con sarcasmo.- Me retiro para no importunarla.

- Rata de alcantarilla.- dijo molesta la joven.

El oji-gris se acerco al cuerpo del albino, la incisión había sido curada.

Pasó su mano por aquel blanco cabello, le encantaba, era tan suave, tan puro.

- ¿Cómo saldremos?- preguntó Inukashi rompiendo el silencio que se había formado de pronto.- ¿Dónde llevaremos a 339?

- Iremos al hospital forestal No.6, está a unas dos horas en auto.- respondió Karan.- Claro que no tenemos tanto tiempo.

- Por lo que tendremos que volar.- dijo Akira con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.- Solo hay que esperar la señal.

- ¿Qué se…- Safu se disponía a preguntar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a dos hombres maduros vestidos de negro pasar.-

- Si no quieren perder el vuelo les aconsejo que se apresuren.- dijo uno de los hombres.- Lily nos espera en el helicóptero.

- ¡Rikiga!, me alegro de que hayan podido llegar con bien.- saludó Karan sonriendo al hombre provocando un leve sonrojo en el.- ¿Dónde espera el helicóptero?

- En la azotea.- respondió Yoming adelantandose a Rikiga.- ¿Cómo estas Karan?

- Muy bien gracias.- dijo amablemente la mujer.

- ¡Oye!, yo estaba hablando con ella primero.- protestó Rikiga a su compañero.

- Se lo que tramas calvo.- dijo Yoming mirando a Rikiga de forma amenazadora.- No creas que te dejare hacer lo que quieras.

Oigan, tenemos uno de los mas importantes experimentos anestesiado,creo que no es el momento para que dos viejos idiotas enamorados comiencen a pelear.- Inukashi se acercó a los hombres sonrojados y apoyo sus manos en los hombros de estos.- Superenlo, Karan no esta interesada.

Decepcionados bajaron la mirada, Akira soltó una pequeña risita al ver la impasible sonrisa de Karan ante el comentario de Inukashi.

Bueno, no había tiempo que perder. Las posibilidades de que Masamune despertara aumentaban con cada minuto que pasaba, y con los guardias derrotados no tenían nada que les impidiera avanzar.

Rikiga corrió el cuerpo del científico dejando así la ruta de escape libre para no impedir el paso a la camilla. Inukashi empujaba por la parte posterior y Karan junto con Akira por los lados, Nezumi y Safu seguían al grupo.

Si había algo que tenía que agradecerle a su padre era el gran odio a las escaleras que este tenía, por lo que hasta para llegar a la azotea había un espacioso ascensor que permitía subir una camilla sin complicaciones.

- Al menos la pereza de ese viejo nos sirvió de algo.- dijo Rikiga mientras miraba el indicador de pisos del ascensor.- Hubiera sido complicado subirlo por las escaleras.

- ¿Cuanto nos demoraremos? – preguntó la joven.- El estado de Sion es bastante delicado.

- Menos de una hora.- respondió Inukashi.

Nezumi ignoraba la conversación que ocurría a su lado. El solo estaba pendiente del albino, este claro, seguía inerte, pasaban los minutos y no despertaba. No era que quería que el pobre chico abriera los ojos en un lugar como este, no, el quería que Sion pudiera sentir su primera emoción en un lugar fuera de peligro.

- ¿En que piensas rata? – oyó una voz cerca de el.- No paras de mirar a Sion.

- ¿Celosa? – le respondió Nezumi a Safu, provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella.- ¿ Caíste en los encantos del pequeño Sion?, lamento que me consideres una amenaza.

- Muérete.- dijo cortante la chica. – Para mi Sion sigue siendo un experimento.

- Saben, apurarse no cuesta nada.- los dos voltearon al oír a Inukashi quien los miraba enojada.- Son los únicos que faltan.

Fue cuando Nezumi se dio cuenta de que la camilla se había alejado de el.

Subieron al helicóptero todos estaban cansados por todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque claro, sabían bien que el día aun no terminaba.

* * *

¿Dónde estoy?

- Estas en un lugar sin espacio ni tiempo.-

¿Quién eres?

- Soy la representación de ti en tu mente.-

¿Esto es mi mente?

- No lo se.-

¿Por qué no?

- Por que yo solo se lo que tu sabes. bueno y unas cuantas cosas mas.-

¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo dije, yo soy tu.-

¿Dónde están los demás?

- ¿Quiénes?, tu no dejas entrar a nadie a tu mente.-

¿Se puede dejar entrar gente a la mente?

- Si, pero nosotros no podemos.-

¿Por qué?

- Solo somos experimentos

¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Me creaste para controlarte.-

¿Controlarme?

- No ha ti, a nuestro cerebro.-

¿Por que te cree?

- Te ordenaron que lo hicieras.-

¿Tú controlas lo que hago?

- No, solo controlo que entra y que sale de acá.-

Exprésate bien, no te logro comprender.

- No comprendes lo que esta oculto tras las palabras.-

Las palabras no ocultan nada, son solo combinaciones de silabas y sonidos que utilizamos para comunicarnos. Bueno, eso si las pronunciamos, pero si hablamos de escribirlas es otra cosa.

- Veo que he hecho un buen trabajo.-

¿Dejando entrar mis conocimientos?

- Dime 339, ¿Quienes fueron las dos ultimas personas que te hablaron?-

No lo recuerdo bien, creo que fueron esa científica y el hombre que me creo.

- ¿Te refieres a Akira?-

Si, así se llama. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Akira te coloco un nombre, ¿cierto?-

- Si, me llama Sion en vez de 339.

¿Quién mas te llama así?-

- No lo recuerdo bien, creo que ella y Nezumi.

- ¿Nezumi?... ah, es ese chico que te dice cosas raras.-

Si, su vocabulario es dificil de comprender.

- ¿No te importa que te llamen así?-

Es solo un nombre, nunca me han interesado los nombres.

- La investigación se arruino.-

¿De que hablas?

- Alguien interfiere con el funcionamiento del cerebro.-

¿De mi cerebro?

- Están despertando tu hipotálamo.-

¿Despertando?

- Se supone que no tienes emociones por que yo controlo tu mente, pero si despiertan el hipotálamo tu voluntad despertara.-

¿Qué es voluntad?

- Algo que descubrirás muy pronto.-

¿Descubrir?

- Sion, ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras a punto de morir?

Eso depende de la situacion en la que este. Puede venir un camión, o una prueba salir mal.

- No idiota, me refiero a que sentirías.-

¿Sentir?

- Debo irme, ahora estarás solo contigo mismo.-

¿De que hablas?

- Por primera vez en años tendrás control sobre tu mente.-

* * *

CHAAAN CHAAN *3*

Bueno si, me he demorado bastante :c pero alcance a subirlo antes de navidad *-*... ademas parece que me arreglaran mi computador :DD lo que significa que podre actualizar mas seguido.

la ultima parte del capitulo es algo loca jajajaja pero es importante para continuar :D

prometo traer el siguiente cap antes del 20 de enero! e.e y creo que sera largo...si, bastante largo. Por eso no lo prometo para antes :DD

o si quieren lo puedo dividir en dos y actualizar mas rapidito... bueno ahi me dicen :D

ahora a responder reviews anónimos *-*

YukoSama: e.e gracias la idea era esa, espero que te guste el capitulo *-*

y bueno, como muchas ya sabrán pronto viene el despertar de Sion *o*

¿Que pasara?

¿Nezumi se decepcionara con un sion que siente?

¿Cual sera su primera gran emoción?

¿A Safu le gusta nuestro pequeño y pachoncho albino?

¿Con quien se quedara Karan?...ok eso no viene al tema pero me da curiosidad hehe e.e

nos vemos en el proximo episodio... o capitulo *-*

aah y por ultimo *3* ¿reviews? :D

cualquier comentario anima! *w*


	9. Despertar

_**HOOOOLAA *-* **_

_**Al fin pude terminar el bendito capitulo, en los próximos se profundizaran mas las cosas :DD**_

_**declaimer: la maravillosa historia de no.6 no me pertenece t-t, ni tampoco sus personajes. esta historia solo es producto de mi loca imaginación.**_

* * *

Un ruido desconocido se presentó en sus oídos al tiempo que un aire muy diferente al que el conocía era inhalado por su nariz. Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos uno por uno sintiendo la tela bajo su cuerpo, supuso que estaba en una cama o en una camilla del laboratorio, sin embargo algo no le cuadraba.

Reuniendo fuerzas fue abriendo poco a poco sus parpados, pudo ver un techo blanco sobre el, a su lado una gran ventana dejaba entrar el olor proveniente, a su parecer, de los arboles del lugar...eso fue lo primero que le extrañó.

No conocía ese techo y jamas en su vida había visto ese tipo de arboles.

- _Veo que ya has despertado.-_ volteó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a una joven de ojos azules.- _¿Como te sientes?_

Hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa frase. Recordaba haberla oído en una de las pruebas echas por Akira durante la investigación.

No conocía a esa joven junto a el, tampoco el techo, ni los arboles, eso no debió haberle importado, pero la acumulación de sus dudas comenzaban a provocar un efecto desconocido en el.

Abrió sus labios para preguntar algo, pero no sabía que. Un pequeño dolor se hizo presente en su cabeza, al levantar la mano para intentar aliviarlo esta se topó con un trozo de genero, por la textura supuso que era una venda quirúrgica.

Lo extraño era que aquel dolor no era tan grave para ser el de una herida tan profunda como para requerir vendajes.

¿Por qué estaba vendado?

Sus manos comenzaron a darle una extraña picazón que le obliga a moverlas ligeramente, su respiración se estaba agitando y sentía que toda la información que tenía en su cabeza se mezclaba impidiéndole formar una frase coherente.

- _Llamaré a Karan.-_ dijo la joven al observar el repentino cambio en el chico.- _Aguarda un segundo._

Salió de la habitación a toda prisa, Sion no sabía que hacer, nunca había experimentado estos cambios en su cuerpo, solo podía mirar de un lado a otro mientras parpadeaba intentando regular su agitada respiración.

Akira entró en ese instante acompañada de una mujer que en su vida había visto.

- _Sion tranquilízate.- _le pidió con una voz suave que ayudó a que su respiración bajara un poco su ritmo.- _Todo va a estar bien._

Intentó controlar el temblor de su labio inferior para poder formar una frase.

- _¿Donde estoy?.- _fue lo único que pudo decir.-

- _En un hospital.-_respondió la mujer.- _Fuiste operado en el laboratorio y traído aquí._

el temblor de su labio fue desapareciendo al igual que el dolor en su cabeza.

-_ ¿Que fue eso?.- _preguntó a la científica mientras apoyaba sus manos en su pecho.- _Fue como si mi habilidad para comunicarme desapareciera, mi respiración se saliera de sus parámetros y mis manos tuvieran vida propia._

_-Creo que eso se llama estar confundido.- _le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.- _la preocupación de no tener claros los echos izo que tu cuerpo reaccionara de forma extraña, aunque lo tuyo estaba más cerca de entrar a la histeria._

_-¿Preocupacion?, ¿Histeria?-_

_- La operación fue un éxito.-_dijo la acompañante de Akira desde la puerta de la habitación recibiendo una mirada del albino.- _tu emociones volvieron al despertar tu hipotálamo._

* * *

El echo de que le impidieran la entrada a la habitación de Sion ya había sido bastante para hacerlo enojar. Lily había llegado de pronto avisando el despertar del albino atrayendo la atención de los presentes, claro que fue el primero en levantarse para ir, pero las dos adultas se lo habían prohibido.

Aumentándole el echo de que no habían ninguna cosa interesante que hacer en la pequeña sala de espera, la paciencia de Nezumi estaba llegando a su limite.

Inukashi leía un libro sobre razas caninas mientras que Safu jugaba en su celular, Rikiga bebía alcohol mal ocultado en una taza de café y Yoming se esforzaba por no salir del cuarto a fumar un cigarrillo. Lily había salido a buscar unos bocadillos hace un rato.

Bien, al menos en esa sala había algo de literatura clásica para aliviar su estresado cerebro, aunque para colmo, ya había todos los títulos presentes.

Karan volvió a la sala de espera con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, en seguida todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención.

-_ Ha despertado.- _dijo con una sonrisa.-_ Al parecer la operación fue un éxito._

_- ¿Como lo saben?.-_preguntó el joven curioso.- ¿_Hay algún indicio?_

- _Yo creo que la preocupación y confusión son indicios bastante favorables.-_

Nezumi suspiro aliviado, miró por unos segundos al pasillo y al ver que nadie se aproximaba se atrevió a preguntar.

-_ ¿puedo pasar?- _preguntó a la mujer quien asintió.-

Se levanto de su asiento y emprendió camino a la habitación.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, no podía ver bien la cama por una cortina blanca puesta unos pasos después de la puerta.

- ¿_Comprendes lo que sucedió?- _oyó la voz de Akira.- _Ya no debes preocuparte, nosotros te ayudaremos con tus cambios psicológicos._

_- Entiendo los datos.- _oyó la voz de Sion menos monótona que antes seguida por una pequeña risita.-

- S_olo di que lo entiendes, ya no te debes preocupar de datos.- _

Se abrió paso a través de la cortina y pudo ver a Akira sentada junto a la cama, pero ese detalle fue rápidamente olvidado cuando sus ojos se posaron en el albino, quien inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y miraba extrañado a la mujer.

Aquellos ojos que lo habían recibido de la forma más gélida ahora tenían un pequeño brillo inocente en ellos, sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un ligero tono rosado imperceptible para aquel que no mirara con detalle la cara del chico.

Una pequeña sonrisa se poso en el rostro de Nezumi al ver que el albino se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Sion miro confundido a la mujer, le extraño el echo de ya no tener que preocuparse de datos, después de todo toda la vida había sido así.

Sintió un ruido y volteó para que su vista se posara en el nuevo visitante, rápidamente sus ojos pudieron observar unas orbes plateadas mirándolo fijamente.

El nuevo visitante lo miraba casi sin pestañear y el por su parte hacía lo mismo, le parecía conocido aquel muchacho.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza, pudo reconocer perfectamente a aquel muchacho extraño que había llegado con ideas que el no comprendía y que aun no podía comprender.

Una calidez se empezó a agolpar en su pecho, no sabia lo que era pero le gustaba aquella sensación.

- _Veo que ya despertaste.- _dijo el mas alto acercándose a la cama.-_ ¿Como te has sentido?_

_- ¿Sentido?- _responden confuso, se le había olvidado que ahora podía sentir.-_ Ah, te refieres a la confusión, preocupación, tranquilidad y ... no se como se llama lo otro._

_- Descríbelo.- _dijo la mujer alentándolo a hablar_.- Nezumi y yo te podemos ayudar, ademas, no es necesario que digas todo lo que has sentido cada vez que te preguntan como te sientes._

_- ¿Ayudar? - _preguntó el joven.- _no comprendo, entonces que tengo que decir._

_- Pronto lo harás, solo descríbenos que sientes y nosotros intentaremos descifrarlo.- _Akira tomo la mano del mas joven con cuidado.- _Solo debes responder lo que sientes en el momento._

Sion meditó un momento, no sabía como describir las sensaciones que eran provocadas en el, todo era nuevo y extraño, jamás imagino que sentir era tan complejo.

- _E__s como si...Como si mi pecho estuviera tibio.- _Comenzó a describir con torpeza.- _E__s algo...agradable._

_- Mm...tal vez te sientes en confianza y acompañado.- respondió Nezumi acariciando la cabeza _del albino.-

_- Me...me gusta que toques mi cabello.- _dijo para después levantar levemente las comisuras de sus labios.-

De todas las imágenes de Sion sonriendo que habían pasado por su mente ninguna se comparaba con la realidad.

Akira dijo que en unas horas Sion podría ser dado de alta...bueno, aunque eso no significaba que pudiera salir del hospital, debía quedarse en ese lugar hasta que el ''asunto'' estuviera solucionado y su vida ya no corriera peligro.

Nezumi fue obligado a salir de la habitación por Karan e Inukashi, quienes argumentaron que tenían que revisar a Sion y el no podía estar presente.

Cuando volvió a la sala de espera le fueron dirigidas múltiples miradas de interrogación por parte de los presentes.

- _¿Y...- _Comenzó Safu al ver que ninguno parecía tener la capacidad de preguntar.- _¿Que sucedió?  
_

_- Esta intentando comprender la situación -_ Respondió Nezumi después de meditar unos segundos.- _Aun no lo entiende del todo, y le cuesta expresar sus pensamientos con libertad._

_- ...Le cuesta expresarse...- _dijo Safu mientras anotaba en una pequeña libretita.- _¿ Algún otro dato?_

_- Eres un caso perdido.- _suspiró el chico rascando su sien.- _Y yo que pensé que habías cambiado._

_- No es que no me importe Sion.-_Replicó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.- _Es solo que quiero saber más sobre el._

_- Un momento...- _susurró Rikiga desde su asiento.- _¿te gusta 339?_

- _¡ Cállate viejo estúpido! _- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.-

Nezumi al darse cuenta de su obvia respuesta tomó asiento en una silla cercana, debió haber pensado bien.

- _A Nezumi no le puede gustar ese experimento.- _mencionó Safu dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Rikiga.- _No si lo puedo evitar._

_- osea que a ti igual te gusta.- _Insinuó Yoming mientras cambiaba la pagina de una revista.- _Sera interesante ver quien de los dos se lo queda._

_- Piensa lo que quieras.- _replicó Nezumi tomando asiento.

Safu lanzó una ultima mirada asesina a los hombres mayores y se sentó junto a una ventana. Lily, por su parte, miraba divertida la situación.

- _¿Por que no hay nadie mas en este lugar?- _preguntó Nezumi, ya que al ser un hospital se suponía que debería estar lleno de pacientes.- _No he visto a nadie desde que llegamos._

_- Lo que pasa es que este hospital cerro hace unas semanas, por lo que ya no vienen pacientes.- _respondió la oji-azul mientras miraba por la ventana.- _Karan es la dueña, así que nos deja estar aquí._

_- ¿Los deja?- _

_- Es una larga historia, algún día lo sabrás.-_

Dando por terminada la conversación, la chica volvió su vista al paisaje, mientras que Nezumi la observaba en silencio.

Después de tres horas de espera...si, tres largas horas en las que los presentes consideraban el suicidio como la mejor salida del aburrimiento, Akira se hizo presente en la habitación para avisarles que comerían la merienda en la terraza del edificio.

- _Sion nos acompañará.- _dijo la mujer recibiendo las miradas emocionadas de sus acompañantes.- _Les pido que sean delicados cuando lo vean, aún se le hace difícil estar entre varias personas._

Todos comenzaron a caminar tras la mujer, llegando a una pequeña terraza ubicada en la parte trasera del recinto, el patio estaba adornado por centenares de arboles, lo que le daba un ambiente pacifico al lugar.

Se sentaron a la mesa, Rikiga ya se disponía a competir contra Yoming por quien agarraba primero la mermelada cuando Akira habló.

- _Aun no pueden empezar.- _dijo frunciendo en ceño.-_Karan aún no llega y Sion tampoco._

Al escuchar el nombre de la dueña del hospital bajaron sus cabezas arrepentidos por su comportamiento.

- _Viejos inútiles.- _susurró Inukashi.- _Todos los días es lo mismo._

- _Vamos.- _se escuchó la tranquila voz de Karan al otro lado de la puerta de entrada a la terraza.- _Veras que ellos no muerden.- _dijo en tono de burla.

Todos voltearon para poder ver como Karan ya estaba en la terraza seguida por un joven peliblanco vestido con unos pantalones claros y un suéter marron.

- _¡Karan!- _gritaron Yoming y Rikiga al mismo tiempo.- _¡Siéntate junto a mi!_

Se miraron con odio al darse cuenta de que dijeron lo mismo, Karan solo les sonrió y tomo el asiento mas alejado de ellos.

- _Ven Sion, siéntate conmigo.- _dijo la mujer mientras la mirada de los dos mayores se ensombrecía.-_ Es hora de comer la merienda._

Nezumi, viendo que Sion comenzaba a comer tranquilamente, se disponía a comer un pastelillo, pero la imagen de Safu con una cámara impidió que esto se llevara a cabo.

- _¿Por que me quieres fotografiar?- _dijo el joven.- _No sabia que fueras admiradora mía._

_- No te quiero fotografiar a ti tonto.- _contestó molesta.- _Voy a sacarle una foto a Sion para la investigación._

_- ¿Quieres fotografiar mi cuerpo?- _preguntó tranquilamente el albino.-

-_ Pervertida.- _susurró Nezumi soltando una pequeña risita.- _Siempre supe que tenias un lado oscuro._

_- Safu.- _dijo Akira reprochando a su hija.- _Te he dicho que si te gusta un chico no debes acosarlo._

_- ¡Mamá!...no digas esas cosas.- _gritó la chica causando una risa en los presentes.- _Ademas es solo con fines científicos._

Todo el mundo se reía de la sonrojada Safu, quien ya había guardado su cámara y comía furiosamente un pedazo de tarta. Los únicos que no acompañaba al coro de voces alegres eran Sion y Nezumi. Uno por que no comprendía nada, y el otro por que no le gustaba la idea de que su compañera comenzara a acosar a el muchacho albino.

* * *

Sion caminaba por los pasillos de hospital.

La luna ya había salido, y todos se encontraban en distintas habitaciones para intentar descansar. No sabía muy bien que había sucedido, pero le habían dicho que no debía salir del recinto solo y que desde ahora todo sería más complicado.

Ese día había aprendido muchas cosas, y si bien aun no comprendía bien eso de los sentimientos sabia que podía mejorar.

Miró por la ventana y pudo divisar la luna. Nunca la había visto en persona, solo sabía su nombre y su definición gracias a los libros.

Le gustaba mirarla, era pacífica y como no habían muchas luces artificiales se podían ver mejor las estrellas. Eso le había dicho Akira.

Era la primera vez que salia de aquel laboratorio en donde había estado desde su nacimiento.

Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, el nunca olvidaba nada, pero había algo que si bien antes no le tomo importancia, ahora lo confundía bastante.

El recordaba que su primera prueba fue a los diez años, ¿Que había pasado antes?.

Con esa pregunta en mente se alejó de la ventana.

* * *

- C_uarenta y cinco hombres fuertes.- _el hombre que le hablaba a los presentes acomodó sus gafas.- _¡Cuarenta y cinco hombres fuertes detenidos por un grupo de intrusos!_

Golpeó el escritorio que tenía frente a el, su ayudante solo miraba con reproche al jefe de guardias parado frente al mueble.

- _Lo lamentamos mucho, mi señor.- _dijo el hombre fornido bajando la cabeza.- _Pero frente a dardos adormecedores nuestras posibilidades eran mínimas._

El hombre de gafas solo miro con desprecio al jefe de guardias.

-_ Retírate.- _contesto cortante.- _Revisen las cámaras de vigilancia otra vez, no puede ser que todas hallan sido desconectadas al mismo tiempo._

El hombre fornido salió de la habitación en silencio.

- _No se puede confiar en nadie.-_ dijo el ayudante anotando unas cosas en su libreta.- _Ya es la segunda vez que nos pasa._

_- Aun no me he dado por vencido.- _contestó tajante.- _No renunciare a el primer hombre tan fácilmente._

_- No recuerdo haberlo visto tan obsesionado con 338.- _el ayudante torció su sonrisa.- _¿Que tiene 339 que sea tan especial?_

_- 338 era solo un prototipo.- Masamune se sentó el la silla junto al escritorio.- 339 fue el elegido, el proyecto perfecto._

_- Si se me permite opinar, creo que 339 ya debe haber sido arruinado.- _

_- Pude alterar su cerebro tanto física como mentalmente el diez años.- _sonrió de lado mientras se recostaba en su asiento.- _Puedo volver a hacerlo en menos tiempo._

_- Podríamos abandonarlo.- _sugirió el ayudante_.- Eva pronto saldrá del periodo de encuvación._

_- Eva no es nada si Adán, y eso lo sabes bien.- _El ayudante sonrió.- _Sin embargo continuaremos con las pruebas de ella ahora. Si ella esta lista podremos preocuparnos solo del cerebro de 339_

_- ¿Esta seguro?- _Masamune asintió.

- _Es hora de despertar a la primera mujer.- _el hombre de gafas se levanto y salio de la habitación acompañado de su ayudante.- _Es hora de que 340 haga su aparición._

* * *

_**CHAAN CHAAAN ! '0' **_

_**¿Safu se esta obsesionando con Sion?**_

_**¿Por que Karan es tan malota con Yoming y Rikiga?**_

_**¿Que oculta Lily?**_

_**¿Nuestro pequeño Nezumi esta quedando encantado con el nuevo y sincero Sion?**_

_**¿Quien era 338?**_

_**¿Quien es 340?**_

_**¿por que amo hacer preguntas ? jajaja perdón, es que me emocione *3* **_

_**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D recuerden que cualquier duda, consulta o critica pueden dejarla en sus reviews o enviar un PM :DDD**_

_**y aprovechando estas lineas me gustaría avisarles que el próximo capitulo puede tardar un poco mas, bueno, todo depende si voy de vacaciones o no e.e así que si me demoro espero su comprension :D**_

besos! 


	10. De la felicidad y todo eso

_**BUUUUUUUUENAS COMPADRES *3***_

_**OK REPOLLO CÁLLATE, NADIE TE ESCUCHA .-. XDDDDDDDD**_

_**he vuelto despues de un tiempo (largo) desaparecida, ahora portando mi polera amarillo pato de colegio u-u ...maldita polera...te mataría :c**_

_**declaimer: No.6 no es mio...aun...si, tengo un plan para que lo sea e.e jeje, solo ocupo los personajes para crear una historia sin coherencia alguna.**_

_**advertencias de capitulo: No señores, no habrá lemmon, pero si un Sion diciendo palabras coquetonas *3***_

* * *

__Sion se encontraba en su habitación Ya había amanecido, sin embargo nadie había aparecido por la puerta desde ayer en la noche. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano para realizar las pruebas, pero ahora no tenia nada que hacer.

Hace unos días hubiera permanecido en su cama en silencio, esperando a que alguien se hiciera presente, pero una sensación nada agradable se comenzó a formar en su interior.

Sabía que no debía salir solo, así que espero. Comenzó a jugar con las sabanas de su cama, luego miro hacia la ventana un rato, después de unos minutos no tuvo nada mejor que hacer que rodar por el piso del lugar con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho.

- _No sabía que te gustara rodar por el suelo.- _se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Nezumi, volteo un poco la cabeza sin salir de su posición para poder ver al muchacho mirando divertido desde la entrada.- _Su majestad no debería estar cerca del suelo, el frió no es conveniente para usted._

_- No me digas así.- _contestó Sion frunciendo el ceño.- _Tenia la necesidad de hacer algo, pero en este cuarto no hay nada que hacer, y no vinieron a buscarme para realizar las pruebas._

_- Así que estas aburrido.- _señaló Nezumi sentándose en la cama.-

_- ¿Aburrido?- _preguntó extrañado el albino.- _¿Eso también es una emoción?_

_- Yo diría que es mas un estado.- _Respondió la rata sonriendo.- S_uele pasar cuando no hay nada interesante que hacer._

_- Aburrido.- _repitió Sion que estaba aun en el piso.- _E__s la primera vez que estoy aburrido._

_- Es la primera vez que veo a un adolescente rodar en el piso.- _dijo Nezumi mirando al chico.- _¿Que se siente?, hace tiempo que no ruedo por aburrimiento._

_- Helado.- _contestó Sion levantándose.- _No te recomiendo hacerlo._

_- Si usted lo dice es mejor no probar esa experiencia.- _el albino lo miró extrañado.- _¿Sucede algo?_

_- No me gusta estar aburrido.- _respondió el mas bajo dirigiendo su vista al suelo.- _¿No hay pruebas que realizar?_

Nezumi sujeto su barbilla con su mano, no sabia como entretener a Sion.

- _¿Te gustaría hacer algo en especial?- _ preguntó en busca de alguna señal.

- _Mm...- _Sion pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de responder.- _¡ Juguemos a las escondidas!- _dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.- _Siempre he querido jugar...bueno, de echo eso es erróneo considerando que no podia sentir, pero desde esta mañana pienso en eso._

_- ¿A las escondidas?- _Nezumi soltó un ligero suspiro.- _Bien, pero si alguien pregunta tu fuiste el de la idea._

Los ojos de Sion brillaron de la emoción, nunca en su vida había jugado a las escondidas y le agradaba saber cosas nuevas.

Nezumi salio de la habitación dirigiéndole una mirada al albino para que lo siguiera al patio trasero del recinto, claro que no espero encontrarse con cierto insecto en el camino.

- _¿Por que quieres jugar a las escondidas? - _interrogó el más alto mirando confundió a su compañero.

- _Una vez leí un cuento sobre eso, y hoy en mi estado aburrido recordé aquella historia.- _

- _¿Que hace una rata como tu despierta tan temprano?- _preguntó la chica.

- _Y yo que pensaba en tener una mañana tranquila.- _suspiró Nezumi con dramatismo.- _¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que ir asustando a la gente con tu cara mañanera?_

_- Si no te gusta no la mires, yo solo he venido a buscar a Sion.-_

_- ¿Comenzaras con tus acosos antes de las diez?- _preguntó el chico provocando que Safu frunciera el ceño.- _Creí que tu madre te había dicho que no debes acosar a los chicos que te gustan._

_- No me gusta Sion.- _contestó enojada.- _Como he dicho antes era solo para la investigación, sucia rata de alcantarilla._

_-¿Que es gustar?-_

Ambos muchachos voltearon al escuchar dicha pregunta, al principio no la comprendieron, pero al recordar el hecho de que el albino llevaba poco tiempo siendo un ''adolescente'' era obvio que no conociera aquella sensación.

- Es algo que te vuelve estúpido.- contestó Nezumi - _Si te dedicas a mirar esta cosa te darás cuenta de lo estúpida que actúa.- _

_- ¡No le digas eso!, Él te creerá todo lo que le digas, aun no genera la desconfianza o el instinto.-_

_- Yo solo he dicho la verdad.- _

_- Cállate rata rastrera, de tu boca no salen más que tonterías.- _

Al ver que los dos adolescentes comenzaban a discutir sobre su persona Sion pudo notar que, a pesar de haber aprendido algo, el objetivo que tenía aun no se cumplía.

De más esta decir que después de quince minutos de discusión ininterrumpida el ceño del albino se frunciera levemente y una sensación nada agradable se empezara a formar en su interior.

- _Oigan...- _comenzó a decir, siendo ignorado por los otros dos quienes ya comenzaban a alzar la voz.

Después de intentar hacerse escuchar por las buenas varias veces y no conseguir respuesta, el animo de Sion no mejoraba.

- _¡Y POR ESO DIGO QUE LAS MANZANAS SON MEJORES QUE LAS NARANJAS!- _se escuchaba a Safu gritar por un lado.

- _¡LAS NARANJAS SON HERMOSAS, NO LAS PUEDES COMPARAR CON UNA ESTÚPIDA MANZANA!- _se escuchaba a Nezumi por el otro.

- _¡YA CÁLLENSE! _- ambos callaron de pronto al escuchar el grito furioso del albino.- _¡NO ME IMPORTAN SUS ESTÚPIDAS FRUTAS, YO QUIERO JUGAR A LAS ESCONDIDAS!_

Nezumi y Safu abrieron los ojos a mas no poder al notar la cara enrojecida del albino y su respiración agitada por la ira. Los miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido causando que retrocedieran un paso.

- _Prueba numero 1 completada.- _de pronto Akira y Karan aparecieron de una habitacion del pasillo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- _Sion pudo experimentar el enojo gracias a ustedes chicos-_

_- Si, pero casi nos mata.- _contestó Nezumi, para luego señalar a Safu.- _Ademas, su actuación fue deprimente._

_- ¡De que hablas sucia rata! -_

_- ¿A que se debe tanto griterío? - _pregunto Rikiga, quien se acercaba junto a Inukashi aun en pijama.-

- _Safu anda en sus ''días delicados''.- _suspiró Nezumi.-

_- Te mataría, he incluso si lo hiciera se que Dios me perdonaría.- _murmuró la muchacha alejándose a grandes zancadas de el gentío.

- _¿Que le paso a Safu? - _preguntó Yoming mirando como la Safu se alejaba

- _Al parecer anda en sus días delicados- _contestó el albino sonriendo, imitando las palabras del mayor.

Nezumi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oír la inocente respuesta del albino, aunque claro, no tardo en recibir la palma de Akira sobre su cabeza causando un leve dolor.

Ya era hora de desayunar pero, al contrario de lo que todos pensaron, Sion se negó rotundamente.

- _He dicho que quiero jugar a las escondidas.- _murmuro cabizbajo.

- _Lo puedes hacer después del desayuno.- _Karan le dijo suavemente al chico, aunque este pareció ignorarla.

- _¡Quiero jugar a las escondidas ahora!- _gritó con las mejillas sonrojadas por el disgusto.

- _Así que a esto le llaman etapa rebelde.- _susurró Rikiga para si, recibiendo las miradas incrédulas de todos.

* * *

-_ No puedo creer que este haciendo esto_.-

- _Cállate sucia rata, nos van a encontrar_.-

- _¿Se puedes callar los dos?, huelo a alguien cerca_.-

- _¿Hueles?- _

Dijeron Safu y Nezumi sorprendidos por lo que Inukashi acababa de decir, a los que esta solo respondió asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza y encogiéndose más en los arbustos que habían escogido como escondite.

Seguro se estarán preguntando que diantres hacían nuestros tres jóvenes en posición fetal tras unos arbustos del gran patio del establecimiento, bueno, todo comenzó cuando, después de varios intentos de convencer a Sion para desayunar antes de jugar resultaron fallidos, no les quedo otra opción que cumplir las peticiones del albino. Cabe decir que este tenia buenos argumentos, por lo que no les quedaba otra solución que jugar a las escondidas.

- _Tengo hambre_.- susurró Safu acariciando su barriga.- _Me comería una vaca._

- _No sabia que te gustara el canibalismo_.- murmuró Nezumi con una sonrisa burlona.

El golpe que le iba dirigido a la cabeza del muchacho fue detenido por la mano de Inukashi mientras hacia una seña para que se callaran.

- _Cálmate_.- dijo la chica de melena.- _Ya no la traeremos, Rikiga y Yoming ya han sido atrapados._

- _Es cosa de orgullo_.- señaló la morena mientras afilaba la mirada.-_ Ademas ellos se entregaron solo por que iban a atrapar a Karan._

-_ Idiotas_.- expresó Nezumi.- _Se nota a millas que Karan no esta interesada en ellos._

- _Antes lo estaba_.- Inukashi bajo un poco la mirada.- _Pero ellos cometieron una gran equivocación._

- _¿Muy grande?_- comentó Safu.

- _Gigantesca.-_

Se callaron al escuchar la voz de Sion gritando el nombre de Lily. Dirigidos por Inukashi, quien al parecer conocía el lugar, gatearon desde los arbustos hasta detrás de un pequeño deposito cercano desde el cual se podía ver la ''base'' en donde podrían librarse y terminar el juego.

- _Cuando yo diga tres corren como alma que lleva el diablo._-

Los dos chicos asintieron, fijándose en los movimientos del albino quien poco a poco se iba alejando de la base.

-_ ¡TREEEEEES!-_ gritó Inukashi atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros y del albino, quien junto con ellos había comenzado a correr hacia la base.-_ ¡Por nuestro orgullo!_

Sion quien se había alejado bastante corría lo mas rápido que podía hacia la base, pero Inukashi le llevaba unos metros de ventaja.

-_ Es __rápida_.- dijo Nezumi para si unos pasos mas atrás de Inukashi seguido por safu.

Nuestro trió tenia la victoria en la mano, solo faltaban unos cuantos metros y podrían declararse victoriosos del juego.

Pero no contaban con la presencia de una irregularidad en el piso.

Tropezando con el pequeño tronco cubierto por la vegetación del lugar la morena fue la primera en sentir el impacto contra el piso, seguida por sus dos compañeros.

Sion se detuvo al observar como sus compañeros de juego caían uno tras otro y como poco a poco la extremidades de estos se mezclaban formándose una gran bola (por así decirlo) de adolescentes que rodó por unos segundos para después destruirse, dejando a todos sus integrantes quejándose en el suelo.

-_ I...nukashi._- dijo Safu mientras sostenía su tobillo.-_ Si salgo viva de esta te...te juro que te matare._

-_ Opino igual_.- comentó el oji gris boca arriba.- _¿Ganamos?_

las dos muchachas dirigieron su mirada hacia la base, aun estaba lejos y no tenían fuerzas para moverse.

- _No me arrepiento_.- susurró Inukashi desplomándose.- _Luche hasta el final_.

Las quejas de los otros dos participantes estaban a punto de ser exclamadas, cuando un sonido extraño izo que sus bocas no pudieran moverse.

Volteando como pudieron sus cabezas pudieron ver a Sion apoyado en la base, sosteniendo su estomago y dando pequeñas convulsiones. Claro que esto no sorprendió tanto a los adolescentes como lo hicieron las estridentes carcajadas que salían de la boca del muchacho impidiéndole abrir bien los ojos.

Nezumi, ignorando el dolor en su brazo derecho, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y observo como el albino le dirigía una mirada que el creyó nunca poder divisar en esos ojos rojos.

felicidad. Era la esencia pura de ese sentimiento reflejada en esos ojos color sangre.

- _Prueba numero dos completada_.- Nezumi miró extrañado a Karan.- _¿Que?, pensé que esta seria una buena oportunidad para que el conociera la felicidad._

Sion se calmo después de unos minutos y puso su mano en la base.

- _1, 2 ,3 por Inukashi, Safu y Nezumi_.- dijo sonriendo, provocando un suspiro de las chicas y una pequeña sonrisa en Nezumi que fue disimuladamente tapada por la bufanda.

* * *

_F__ase cuatro completada, el experimento 340 puede ser sacado de incubación, repito, fase cuatro completada, el experimento 340 puede ser sacado de incubación..._

Una voz robotica se esparcía por la sala de experimentación Los tubos conectados a una especia de capsula gigante echa de cristal fueron sacados uno por uno, escuchándose el ruido mecánico que hacían al realizar el procedimiento.

- _Nostálgico ¿no?- _preguntó el asistente a Masamune, quien observaba con atención como su preciado experimento se preparaba para terminar el proceso de formación - _Me pregunto como sera ella._

_- Eso ya esta decidido.- _señalo el adulto sin quitar su vista de la capsula.

- _Lo mismo dijo con 339, y resultó tener rasgos bastante extraños.-_

_- Lo importante aquí es el cerebro.- _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Nunca pensé que las escondidas fueran un juego tan peligroso.- _suspiró Sion viendo como a Nezumi le eran puestas unas vendas en su brazo derecho.

Después del ataque de risa de Sion el juego había terminado. Todos se dirigían a desayunar a la gran mesa e la terraza, pero nadie contaba con que tuvieran dos lesionados a causa del entretenimiento infantil matutino.

Safu ya había sido tratada por su tobillo y ahora se encontraba en la mesa de la terraza desayunando con los demás mientras que el una habitación del hospital Karan atendía al oji gris con Sion de observador.

- _Solo es peligroso cuando Inukashi nos guía.- _respondió Nezumi con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, tranquilizando al albino.

Karan quien ya había terminado su labor se retiró de la habitación los dos muchachos se quedaron solos, uno por que decía que quería recostarse un rato, y otro por que un extraño sentimiento que Safu había catalogado como ''culpa'' se había posado en su interior.

- _Si quieres puedes ir a desayunar.- _dijo Nezumi recostándose después de colocarse una camisa azul cuadrille que tuvo que ponerse después de que su otra vestimenta quedara manchada de tierra.- _Ya son casi las diez y media, tu estomago debe estar sufriendo._

_- Comí un panecillo, estaré bien.- _contestó el abino sentándose en una silla junto a la camilla.- _Etto...¿Como se dice?- _preguntó desconcertando al oji gris.- _Lo siento mucho_.- dijo desviando su mirada.

Nezumi sonrió al ver la confusión mental del albino. Levanto su brazo bueno y acaricio los cabellos pulcros del muchacho.

- _No importa, no paso nada.- _contestó recibiendo la mirada rojiza del muchacho.- _Ademas, no recuerdo la ultima vez que me divertí tanto jugando a las escondidas._

El albino le sonrió de vuelta.

- _¿Tienes hambre?- _sin esperar la respuesta del oji gris saco de su bolsillo una galleta.- _La traje por si alguien quería comer algo pero luego se me olvido decirles._

- _Que honor el mio al recibir algo de su majestad._- dijo- _Aceptare con mucho gusto su ofrecimiento._

Tomo la galleta entre sus dedos y la llevo hacia su boca, el dulce sabor del azucar que se extendio por sus mandibulas le entrego una sensacion de deleite a su suplicante estomago.

Pero no contaba con que una miga traviesa se desviara del camino.

Comenzó a tocer desesperadamente moviendo sus manos pidiendo agua al albino, pero este al ver la extraña reacción de su compañero fue presa del pánico.

- _¡Oh no! ¡Que hago!_- gritó moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro mientras Nezumi seguía con su coro de arcadas.-_ ¡Ya me acorde!_

Junto sus manos como si fuera a empuñar una espada con ellas y golpeo fuertemente el pecho de Nezumi. Al ver que no conseguía aplicar suficiente fuerza subió a la camilla posicionando sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del oji gris quien en su confusión no se dio cuenta de este detalle.

Un nuevo golpe arremetió contra las costillas de Nezumi, el cual pudo expulsar a la intrusa que había comenzado con todo el alboroto.

- _¡Fue horrible! _- dijo Sion quitando una cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos.- _Yo...yo me preocupe mucho._

-_ Tranquilo...no paso nada._- contestó Nezumi intentando calmar al chico. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña posición en que estaban, pero, evitando un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no izo nada para quitar al muchacho de arriba.- _Solo me duele un poco el pecho._

- _No puede ser.- _murmuró Sion con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- _¡Te rompí una costilla!...¡Déjame ver!- _ignorando las negativas de Nezumi comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa cuadrille.-_ Quita las manos ¡Debo deshacerme de tu camisa!_

- _Oh Dios mio...- _

La pelea por la camisa se detuvo, los dos muchachos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta de la habitación, en donde se encontraba Safu con los ojos como platos.

La chica de melena fue enviada para avisarles a sus compañeros que el desayuno habia terminado y que si querían comer debían ir a la cocina, pero no espero encontrarse con un Sion sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos sobre un Nezumi con la respiración agitada desabrochándose los botones de su camisa.

- _N-no es lo que estas pensando_.- se apresuró a decir el oji gris, pero nuevamente fue ignorado.-

-_ ¡Mama!...¡Nezumi se esta aprovechando de Sion!_- en unos segundos todos los habitantes del hospital se habían reunido en la puerta, preguntando que pasaba.-

- _Que atrevidos muchachos.- señaló Yoming levantando levemente las cejas._

_- ¡De que hablas! - le reprocho Rikiga señalando a Nezumi de forma acusadora.- ¡Está claro que es un acto de violación!_

_- Y yo que había apostado que Safu se quedaría con Sion.- suspiró Lily entregándole unos billetes a Yoming._

-_Yo no he violado a nadie_.- dijo recostándose en la camilla con Sion aun arriba suyo, meditó unos segundos.- _¿Como que apostado?_

- _¿A que se refieren con violación?- _preguntó el albino.

- _A cometer el acto sexual en contra de la voluntad de uno de los participantes_.- respondió la chica de melena con el ceño fruncido.

-_ Pero para el acto sexual se requieren dos personas, una de sexo femenino y otra de sexo masculino_.- dijo con tranquilidad en chico, sonrojando a los adolescentes.- _Si no, no puede haber penetración, y ademas yo soy un chico y Nezumi también... así que no lo podría penetrar._

- _¡A que te refieres con penetrarme! _- gritó Nezumi afectado moralmente.- _¡A mi nadie me penetra!_

- _Claro que no, eres un chico, no tienes genitales que permitan la __penetración_.- explicó Sion sonriendo.- _A Safu si la pueden penetrar. Su sexo es femenino a si que tiene genitales que permiten la penetración, y luego las etapas posteriores a esta._

- _¡Para de decir penetración! _- gritó la chica sonrojada hasta las orejas.

- _Pero los chicos si se pueden __penetrar_.- Inukashi se unió a la conversación, desconcertando al albino.- _Pero eso seria por atrás, ya sabes, por el recto._

- _¿Por el recto?- _preguntó el muchacho, quien al descubrir a que se refería sonrió y le hablo a Nezumi. - _¡Ah! entonces los hombres si podemos ser penetrados Nezumi, perdón por el error, si te podría penetrar._

- _Salte de encima Sion- _murmuró enfurecido, el albino salió de encima de su cuerpo y el oji gris se levantó furioso emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta.- _¡A mi nadie me penetra! _- dijo dando por terminada la conversación alejándose por el pasillo, sintiendo la mirada de los presentes sobre su espalda.

* * *

7 de septiembre, 10 años atrás.

_En el centro de la sala de experimentación se podía ver una gran capsula que era vaciada del liquido que contenía en su interior, dejando una mejor vista del cuerpo del pequeño niño albino que hace poco había abierto sus ojos._

_- Tiene una apariencia bastante extraña.- susurró una Akira mas joven quien sujetaba su cabello con una alta coleta.- No se ve como un niño normal._

_- No lo es.- le contestó Masamune con una sonrisa.- El esta por sobre los humanos corrientes._

_Akira tembló levemente al percatarse de la actitud de su jefe, siempre había sentido algo extraño en el._

_- ''Lastima que Karan se perdió esto''- pensó la mujer bajando la mirada.- ''Ella habría sabido como actuar en esta situación''_

_- Yo creo que esa apariencia le da un toque misterioso.- dijo el asistente, sonriendo de lado.- con ese cabello blanco parece un ángel y no tiene ninguna marca en su cuerpo a diferencia de 338._

_- Es Adan, el primer hombre.- contestó Masamune, encaminándose hacia la capsula en donde el niño yacía de pie seguido por Akira y su asistente._

_Cuando Akira divisó de cerca la figura del niño cabizbajo su corazón se estremeció pero no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió cuando su jefe levanto la cabeza del chico y este lo observó con aquellos ojos del color de la sangre, sin ninguna expresión como témpanos de hielo rojo puestos simétricamente sobre su blanco rostro._

_- ¿Cual es tu nombre?- oyó preguntar a su superior.-_

_- Experimento 339, modelo oficial del nuevo mundo, el primer hombre.- dijo el muchacho con una voz suave pero monótona._

_- Inicien las pruebas.- dijo el asistente saliendo de la habitación con Masamune, dejando a Akira sola con el nuevo miembro del laboratorio._

_- Hola 339.- dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa.- ¿Listo para comenzar las pruebas?_

* * *

**_chaaaaaaaaaaaaan chaaan! OH SI QUE MALOTA SOY *3*_**

**_¿que equivocación cometieron Yoming y Rikiga?_**

**_¿Karan los perdonara?_**

**_¿Como estará el tobillo de Safu?_**

**_¿Como sera 340?_**

**_¿por que Akira menciona a Karan el el nacimiento de Sion?_**

**_¿por que no tenia ninguna marca en su cuerpo?_**

**_¡¿Nezumi sera UKE y Sion SEME?!...No, todos sabemos que no sera _****_así_**

**_jejeje bueno muchas gracias por leer ^^ amo leer sus reviews :33_**

**_Respuestas a reviews anonimos:_**

**_Rosa D: HOLAAA! muuuchas gracias por tu review ^^ poco a poco habrán mas acercamientos, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo ^^  
_**

**_mia007: jajajajaja tu review me izo reír bastante, seria genial que el papa de Nezumi se pudriera, y eso de que Sion lo vea cantando es una muuuy buena idea ^^ quizás la meta por allí :DD muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capitulo ^^_**

**_YukoSama: holaaa! ^^ ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo :DD! espero te guste este también *3* jejej me gusta dejar incógnitas, pero ya se irán aclarando las cosas ^^_**

**_y bueno muchas gracias a todos *-* los amo :33_**


	11. recuerdos

**_OLA KE AZE *3* !_**

**_OK REPOLLO CALLATE :C_**

**_holaaaaaaa! ...etto... se que paso harto tiempo XDDD pero en mi repollesca defensa la escuela es un asco de persona :c_**

**_declaimer: no.6 no es mio ...AAAUCCH :cc dolor emocional mode on _**

**_nos leemos abajo *3*_**

* * *

_Desesperación. El líquido alrededor de su cuerpo le impedía moverse, intento abrir sus ojos para ver que sucedía, pero no puedo hacerlo._

_Movió su brazo derecho, pero unos cables le impidieron moverse. Quería salir, no soportaba ese lugar._

_-Te he dicho que te calmes.- resonó una voz en su cabeza.- Si te sigues moviendo así no servirás__._

_-''No me gusta esta sensación.''- se dijo mentalmente.- ''aléjate de mí, no quiero volver a escucharte.''_

_-Eres un experimento, deja de sentir.-_

_-¿Cuál es tu obsesión por hablarles a las muestras? – resonó otra voz._

_-No, no quería seguir oyéndola. Aquella voz le había estado hablando desde que tenía conciencia._

_-La desesperación siguió creciendo en su pequeño cuerpo, ayuda, solo quería ayuda. Odiaba estar en ese líquido viscoso._

_-¡338 está inestable mentalmente! – se escuchó una voz en lugar.- ¡debemos hacer algo!_

_-Siempre es lo mismo.- dijo otra.- deséchenlo__._

_-No podemos hacer eso, el jefe no está__.-_

_-''¿Desechar?, ¡No quiero que me desechen!''-_

_Movió sus brazos y logro zafarse de los molestos cables. Sintió su cuerpo casi libre, pero la máquina que atrapaba su boca le impedía el movimiento._

_Levantando sus manos saco los cables de su cabeza y frente, luego de unos segundos el líquido se tiño de un tono rojizo al activarse la alarma._

_-¡Logró liberarse de los cables conectores! –_

_-¡Procedan con la ejecución! – los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron.- Llenen la capsula con ácido__._

_- ''Debo escapar.''-_

_Su instinto de supervivencia le obligo a tomar una última bocanada de aire antes de sacarse la pequeña máquina que aprisionaba su boca._

_Con sus pulmones llenos comenzó a moverse de una forma torpe por el líquido que poco a poco se convertía en ácido._

_Busco una salida, pero no encontró nada. La desesperación volvió a crecer en su interior, pero cuando ya podía sentir el ácido en su piel una pequeña escotilla se abrió empujando su cuerpo junto con el líquido hacia el exterior._

_- ¿¡Quien abrió la compuerta!? –_

_No podía caminar ya que no sabía cómo. Intento arrastrarse, pero unos brazos envolvieron su cuerpo con una toalla levantándolo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de dolor por el contacto del ácido con su piel._

_- Silencio o nos van a atrapar.-_

_La voz de la mujer lo tranquilizo. Asintió levemente mientras era sacado del lugar en donde había encontrado desde que tenía uso de razón__._

Despertó con el cuerpo empapado de sudor. ¿Qué había sido eso?, miró hacia la ventana de la habitación y pudo ver la luna, decía ser aun de madrugada. Suspiró para luego arroparse con las sabanas y volver a dormir.

- _Siempre has tenido costumbres extrañas_ – dijo el asistente a Masamune que lo observaba desde su escritorio.- _Comprendí el echo de que te hicieras llamar por dos nombres, también el echo de que quisieras quitarle las emociones a tus experimentos, pero ¿En serio crees que algo así funcione?-_

-_No veo por que no._- contestó el hombre observando como el cuerpo de la muchacha descendía a la parte inferior de la capsula.- _Es la oportunidad perfecta para probar mi nueva invención._

- _Pero la conexión mental no pudo ser preparada._- señaló el asistente.-_ 339 escapó antes de que 340 despertara._

- _Guarda silencio._- dijo son una sonrisa.- _Eva ya abrió los ojos_.

La figura de la muchacha toco suavemente el suelo lo la planta de sus pies, a pesar de que se mantuvo unos segundos de pie no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al sentir el peso se su cuerpo.

Aparentaba unos catorce años, su cabello rojo caía sobre sus hombros en un juego de ondas que terminaba a la mitad de su espalda, la mano de Masamune levanto su cabeza con delicadeza revelando sus ojos de color celeste, llegando casi al blanco.

-_Es mas débil que 339._- mencionó el asistente mientras observaba a la chica.-_ Se que quizás este equivocado pero ¿acaso quisiste hacer al inverso de Adán?_

-_ Es mas débil por que 339 fue tratado de forma distinta durante su incubación. En unos días podrá caminar._- movió de un lado a otro la cabeza de la chica quien mantenía su mirada endurecida sin hacer ningún gesto.-_ Acertaste, ellos deben complementarse._

- _Ya veo._- dijo el otro con una sonrisa.- _Pero, si ambos no tienen sentimientos ¿En que se complementan?-_

-_ Pronto lo sabrás._- soltó la cabeza de la chica, esta ahora le seguía con la mirada.- _Dime tu nombre._

-_ Experimento 340, modelo oficial del nuevo mundo, la primera mujer._- dijo fríamente, recitando el dialogo que le había sido impuesto.

-_Llévenla a la sala de recuperación._- sonrió Masamune.- _Enséñenle a caminar y las actividades básicas. Mañana mismo comenzamos con la etapa dos._

-_ Hora del despertar 9:30 am.-_ escribió el asistente en su libreta.-

* * *

El desayuno transcurría tranquilamente en el hospital forestal, aunque según Akira se debía a que los adolescentes aun no se presentaban a la mesa.

Los minutos transcurrían tranquilamente para los mayores, disfrutando del silencio del agradable espacio rodeado de hermosa vegetación. Justo cuando Rikiga se disponía a devorar su tercer bollo del día Inukashi apareció por la puerta, bostezando y restregándose el ojo izquierdo.

- _Buenos días Inukashi._- Saludó Karan ofreciendo un pastelillo a la muchacha.- _¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?_

-_ Con un humor de perros._- respondió aceptando el alimento.- _Tuve una pesadilla horrible._

-_ Buenos días._- se oyó la voz perezosa de Safu quien se encaminaba a tomar asiento.- _Te acompaño en el sentimiento._- dijo recostando su cabeza sobre el plato.- _También sufrí de un sueño feo._

-_ No son las únicas _- ambas voltearon a ver a Nezumi, quien entraba cubriendo su boca con una larga bufanda azul oscuro.- _Ayer no fue una buena noche._

Dando por finalizada la conversación – más que nada porque todos tenían hambre.- el desayuno fue reanudado. Sin embargo, al comenzar a masticar su tarta de cerezas, Nezumi notó que algo no cuadraba en aquella mesa.

- _Oigan ¿no les parece extraño?_ – preguntó Safu mirando a su alrededor.- _No veo a Sion por ninguna parte._

- _Tal vez tenga sueño aun._- respondió Inukashi dando un sorbo a su taza de té.- _Recién van a ser las nueve y media._

- _También he notado eso._- contestó Akira abrazando la taza de café con sus dos manos.- _Sion suele levantarse bastante temprano._

-_ Yo pasé por su habitacion y le vi durmiendo._- señaló Lily mirando a la mujer.- _Debe estar agotado._

Con la afirmación de la de ojos azules todos volvieron a su desayuno, aunque Nezumi aun dudaba si eso era verdad.

* * *

El reloj de la habitación marcó las 9:30 am.

Sion despertó sobresaltado, su cuerpo estaba empapado por una fina capa de sudor frió, congelándolo.

Su respiración se agito. Ya sentado sobre la cama comenzó a ser presa de una de las sensaciones mas terribles que puede sufrir el ser humano.

Miedo.

Su cuerpo temblaba lleno de este, aunque claro, el albino no tenia idea de como se llamaba aquella sensación involuntaria y nada agradable.

Junto las rodillas atrayendo estas a su pecho, ocultó su cabeza entre ellas, no quería seguir sintiendo aquella sensación. Tenia la urgente necesidad de escapar, pero ¿de que?, unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, empapando luego sus mejillas.

Después de unos minutos desagradables logro calmarse un poco, se dirigió con cuidado al baño de la habitación Lavó su cara con abundante agua, pero al ver que su cuerpo seguía empapado de sudor comenzó a darse un baño.

- _¿Qué fue eso?_ – se preguntó a si mismo, no pudiendo aclarar su confusión dejo que el agua caliente rodeara su cuerpo.

Estiró su brazo para coger el jabón, lo mantuvo estirado, observándolo por unos segundos.

Contemplaba aquella cicatriz que rodeaba su cuerpo, aquella que según había notado comenzaba en su mejilla y terminaba en su tobillo. La miró con duda, tocando con sus manos parte de la marca que recorría su estomago.

Puede que suene incoherente, pero por mas que intentaba recordar no podía lograrlo.

¿De donde había salido esa marca?

* * *

Lily caminaba intranquila por los pasillos del hospital. Observaba las murallas a su alrededor con un deje de desconfianza en su mirada, sintiendo como aquella persona se acercaba lentamente por la espalda.

- _¿Que quieres?_ – preguntó la chica encarando a la figura a su espalda.

- _No te hagas la tonta._- respondió –_ Aun no confío en ti._

-_ Mi sola presencia en este lugar debería ser argumento suficiente para que lo hicieras._- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- _Vamos Karan, tu y yo somos de la misma especie, no te hagas la tonta._

- _No me compares contigo._- susurró la castaña acercándose a la chica.-_ Yo tuve mis razones._

- _Y yo las __mías_.- murmuró la muchacha.- _Pero, aun no puedes quitar la culpa de tu mente ¿no?_

- _Silencio. Tú no sabes nada de mi._- señaló Karan alejándose.- _Si llegas a hacer algo juro que te mato._

-_ Di lo que quieras, pero no se puede dejar atrás el pasado._- dijo la de ojos azules, provocando que la castaña se detuviera.- _Y aunque intentes olvidarlo recuerda ''la mariposa siempre recordara que fue un gusano''_

Karan le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor a Lily. Volvió su vista al frente y continuo con su marcha, Lily la imito en sentido contrario.

En el techo, mas bien dicho en el ducto de ventilación, el cual era bastante grande para que una persona pudiera sentarse, Nezumi meditaba lo que había escuchado.

Desde pequeño había tenido la habilidad de poder ocultarse, al igual que una rata. Si algo le había enseñado la vida era que no había que confiar en nadie.

Sion lo había echo dudar con su inocencia, pero luego de esta mañana sus sentidos habían vuelto a reactivarse.

No es que desconfiara de Sion. Sabia bien que el chico no tenia la culpa de nada, el solo era una victima inocente, no es que Nezumi fuera de los que les gusta ser el héroe, es mejor no involucrarse mucho, pero siempre hay excepciones.

El salvaría a Sion, aunque estuviera rodeado de enemigos.

* * *

_**CHAAAN CHAAAN! *3***_

_**¿que caca ha pasado?**_

_**¿Quien soñó el sueño?**_

_**¿Que pasara ahora que 340 ha despertado?**_

_**¿Por que Sion durmió hasta tarde? :33**_

_**¿Los instintos dormidos de Nezumi despertaron?**_

_**¿Cual es el pasado de Lily y Karan?**_

_**y lo mas importante...¿DE QUE COLOR ERA LA LIBRETA DEL ASISTENTE *0*?**_

_**...ok no, yo solo quería ser faimus**_

_**bueno, ¿que cuentan? ^^, yo me cree una cuenta en deviantart...no, no dibujoXDDD solo lo hice por mi nueva pasión *3* dkjsjsd si, repollo se ha vuelto fanática de los fics de hetalia :33 especialmente de los argentinaxchile XDDD bueno ya no las aburro con mi super historia XDD a contestar reviews anonimos!**_

_**Yukosama: La inocencia de Sion es muuy chistosa XDDD y la aprovechare al máximo 1313, buscare ese manga XDD me llamo la atención ese capitulo, amo cuando cuando la inocencia le juega en contra a los personajes *3***_

_**Rosa D: awww *3* me alegra taanto que leas mis preguntas u_u yo ya pensaba que eran una caca :cc kjfhdskjd A MI TAMBIÉN ME HA PASADO ESO! uno se empieza a reír y la miran con cara de WTF? O_0 **_

_**Taka-sensei: Holaa por primera vez *3*! me dio ternura tu comentario :33 yo hago lo mismo con algunos fics XDD jasdhjkad lo lamento u-u pero estoy en segundo medio y en mi colegio te presionan mucho con las pruebas :cc malditos trabajos u_u intentare tener el próximo pronto c: se que esto sonara raro XDD pero ¿eres chilena? :3 es que leí el po y bueno fue como ''un momento XDD yo también ocupo el po'' jkdshkdsj bueno en fin, espero que te guste el capitulo ^^**_

_**y bueno señoras y señores ya vamos por el capitulo 10 :'D nunca pense que durara tanto (notese que es primer fic que hago de mas de 5 capítulos y recuerden que cualquier critica, duda, tomatazo, etc la pueden dejar por pm o con un review :DD**_

_**AVISO: uy que importante soy, dejo un aviso XDDD jkdshdsk tengo un one shot de Nezumi y Sion que me gustaría publicar, pero necesito un beta XDD así que se ustedes conocen alguno o lo son por favor imploro su ayuda cc: **_

**_adiós_**_**! *3***_


End file.
